Fix You
by EM79
Summary: Jamfic. Jo Masters and Sam Nixon find themselves growing increasingly close as they work together to stop a violent sex attacker preying on lone women. How long can they ignore the tension building between them?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

'How do you tell someone what I am about to tell her? Is there any way to muffle the bomb-blast I must unleash?' Sam thought as she looked in on her through the pane of glass set at eye level in the office door. She looked so innocent, dozing fitfully on the makeshift bed she had fashioned from the couch. 'Must I really be the one to shatter this peaceful if fragile illusion?' Fragile, Sam conceded mentally, because she knew it was the first hint of rest she had seen during those fraught forty-eight hours. And finally Sam had a conclusion for her, of sorts, certainly not the one she had feared but standing there the DS was not sure which ending would have been worse for her.

"Sam, if you'd rather, I can tell her." Phil's voice was low and concerned, close to her ear, wanting no one to hear how fond of her he was. Sam realised she had been staring at her for minutes now, delaying the inevitable.

"No offence Phil but I think Jo might appreciate a more subtle approach than you're capable of." She smiled sadly at him to soften her words as her hand gripped the door handle and she passed the point of no return.

Sam crossed the room with surprising stealth, her knees wobbling and legs feeling more jelly-like the closer to her she was.

"Jo…Jo, it's Sam. Wake up. We've found her." Sam absentmindedly brushed stray hairs from her face as she spoke to her colleague, unwittingly allowing the caress to continue even after her hair was safely tucked behind her ear. Jo Masters stirred, a brief sweet smile lighting up her face before consciousness kicked in completely.

"Was I dreaming or did you just say you'd found Tessa?" Jo sat up abruptly, straightening her blouse and raking a hand through her hair. Sam found herself fighting to suppress an insane urge to replace Jo's hands with her own, reassuring herself that it was merely her need to comfort her colleague in her hour of need.

"No, you weren't dreaming. We found her about ten minutes ago, alive and well, if a little sheepish. Zain's bringing her in now."

"Well, where was she? Why didn't she return my calls? Did someone have her? Why is she sheepish?" The questions tumbled from Jo's mouth as she leant towards Sam, gripping her upper arms as she interrogated her superior, seemingly without pausing for breath. "Tell me what's going on Sam, please!" Sam caught sight of Zain entering CID seconds before Jo saw him. The feisty blonde opened the door, asking him where he had left Tessa.

"Downstairs, front office." Jo overheard his reply, bolting through the partially open door before Sam could stop her, chasing down the stairs two at a time. Sam stumbled after her, desperately wanting to warn her of the devastation she faced in that tiny dreary room at the front of the station. The DS reached the interview room moments after Jo, witnessing her holding her lover close, tears of relief streaming down her face. Not wishing to intrude, Sam closed the door quietly and took a seat, waiting for the inevitable implosion of her officer's world.

* * *

Jo noticed immediately that Tessa was fidgeting, fixing her hair, chewing her bottom lip, examining every corner of the room just to avoid meeting her eye. 'Surely that's not a good sign', she thought to herself.

"I've been worried sick, where've you been?" Jo reached out for her lover again but the other woman shied away from her touch.

"I needed some space. I'm sorry I know I should have returned your calls." Tessa turned away from Jo, a new phenomena in the five years they'd been together.

"What's wrong? Tessa, sweetheart, talk to me please. Has something happened? If anyone's laid a finger on you…" Jo forced her to turn around, to face her as she answered, but still she wouldn't look at the striking brunette.

"You'll what? Would you even notice, Jo? You're never at home these days. Even Christmas Day was interrupted by your job." Jo recoiled as though she'd been slapped.

"I thought you understood. My job isn't just a nine to five thing. It's never been any different. Why is it an issue now, all of a sudden? And why does that make it ok for you to disappear on me for days when you know I'd worry myself sick? There are people out there who do unspeakable things to lone women. I couldn't get images out of my head of how I might find you. Surely you picked up my messages? I lost count of how many I left on your voicemail." Jo sank into one of the plastic chairs, the stress of the last few days closing in on her. "Were you with someone else? Is that why you wouldn't answer your phone?" Her lover's expression told her more than words ever could. "Who is she?" Jo continued her questioning carefully eliminating any tone of accusation from her voice. Tessa had been in a relationship with someone when Jo had first met her. The younger woman had wanted Jo to be her secret but the copper had stood firm, not wanting to share her lover with anyone else and not wanting to be the cause of someone else's pain. She had always suspected it would only be a matter of time before there was someone else for Tessa, she was too much of a free-spirit to be tied to one person indefinitely.

"You could sound like you cared a little more." Tessa spat the words at her as Jo head reeled. Suddenly, the piteous expression in Sam's eyes made sense, a small detail that had escaped her anxious mind when Sam had awakened her.

"That doesn't answer my question. How long has it been going on? Is it serious?" Jo ran a hand through her hair, a sure sign of her exasperation. "Would you prefer me to throw things and beg you to stop seeing her? You know that's not my style, Tess."

"I wouldn't mind you showing that you actually give a damn! You sit there looking as though I've just told you my Mum's coming to stay with us! Does our relationship mean that little to you?" Tessa couldn't have looked more petulant had she started stamping her feet.

"I'm asking questions, in my book that means I care enough to want to find out why, where we went so wrong." Jo slapped her hand down on the table, fatigue giving her temper a raw edge.

"You can't treat this like a case to be solved, firing off questions, digging around until you find out why. Take a look at yourself Jo, then ask why I might be tempted to look elsewhere. You're always at work; when you're not at work, you're talking about your colleagues – or rather one in particular. I've felt like I've been competing against Sam bloody Nixon for months now – practically ever since you started here. Maybe I'm the one who should be asking you if you're seeing someone else. It would certainly explain why you spend so much time at this bloody station."

"There's nothing going on between Sam and I, you know that. I'd never cheat on anyone I cared about – I would have thought you knew that better than anyone give how we met. There's only you for me, now and for the last five years. I spend so long at work because I'm a dedicated copper. Would you rather I quit my job and moped about the house depending on you for money and a social life? Tess, we'd kill one another in a matter of weeks and I wouldn't be the same person that you asked out five years ago if I resigned. Not once have I asked you to change a single thing about yourself – because I love you for who you are. I had hoped that the same was true for you. Obviously I was mistaken." Jo hauled herself from the chair, the pain in her back from its awkward plastic shape only serving to dull the searing pain in her chest slightly.

"Are you not even going to put up a decent fight for me? Just going to walk away? That's not the behaviour of someone who loves me more than life itself as you proclaimed on Christmas Day, on your way out of the door at the beck and call of Phil Hunter. Yes there is someone else, someone who truly knows the meaning of those words, someone who showed me how special Christmas Day can be for two people who love one another." Jo had thought her heart couldn't hurt any more until Tessa's admission. Tears stung blue eyes, blurring her vision as Jo turned to her lover, hating herself for neglecting her to the point that she felt the need to turn to another for comfort and affection.

"How long…how long has it been going on?"

"Is there really any point in torturing yourself with that knowledge? I think we both know there's no hope of redemption for either of us from this." The smug satisfaction on Tessa's face cut like a hot blade in Jo's heart.

"I'd still like to know how long ago I failed you so badly that you found someone else to take my place." Jo found she had no energy to summon up the anger she knew she should feel at Tessa's betrayal; it had been too long since she had slept properly and her dismissal of their five years together had rendered Jo a zombie.

"A couple of months ago, I started to have serious doubts about where we were heading."

"Around the time I went undercover at the prison? That was around the time I asked you to register our partnership too." Tessa did have the grace to look a little humbled at the mention of their wedding plans. "But rather than talking to me about your doubts, you saw fit to fall into some other woman's arms instead? And if that wasn't bad enough, you deliberately disappeared knowing full well that I am working on a case involving the abduction, rape and murder of lone women! How did I get it so wrong with you?" Jo shook her head, wrapping her arms around her body, trying to hold together the shattered pieces of her soul.

"You only asked me to marry you because we had nothing else to say to one another! Things have been stale for a while now, you must realise that. When Simon came along..."

"Simon? Simon! He's the one you've been sleeping with behind my back? Simon? As in the guy who got you involved at the god-awful prison in the first place? Since when have you been interested in men?" Bile rose in Jo's throat, the room grew warm and she became afraid that for the first time in her life that she might faint. "I want your stuff out of my house by the time I get home from work. I want you out of my life, I never want to see you again after this."

"I guess there's no chance of you being god-mother when my baby's born then?" Tessa fired her parting shot as she gathered her bag and jacket, heading for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

If Sam hadn't been sitting in the reception area, she'd have been tempted to listen at the door but that would have given a very bad impression to JT. The two lovers had been inside the interview room for so long that Sam was beginning to wonder if she should knock and see if they were ok. She hadn't heard any loud noises, or even raised voices from inside. Sudden images of Tessa lying to Jo and seducing her right there and then, continuing to cuckold her, assaulted Sam's mind, turning her stomach. She realised that there was so much about Jo she didn't know: would she fall for some sob story and take Tessa back so easily? Was she capable of lashing out at a lover in the heat of an argument? Would she crumble under the weight of Tessa's betrayal? Sam feared for how she would cope with the realisation that she had not simply lost her lover to another but to a man. Could there be any crueller blow for her?

The interview room door opening brought Sam back to the present. Tessa flashed her a look of utter disdain as she strode for the front doors, no signs of remorse or regret. Sam waited tentatively to see if Jo would emerge, chase after her, beg her for another chance. When she didn't appear, Sam peered around the doorjamb, her heart plummeting into my stomach at the sight which greeted her. Pushing the door closed behind her barring Jo from view of prying eyes, Sam approached her cautiously, not wishing to alarm her.

"Jo, I'm not even going to ask if you're ok, that would be a stupid question but is there anything I can do? Anyone I can call for you?" At first, it appeared that Jo hadn't heard her Sergeant enter the room, so wrapped up was she in her pain. Sam tentatively laid a hand on her upper arm, feeling the trembling beneath her hand of barely suppressed sobs. "Hey, don't hold back on my account. Let it all out, cry, scream, call her every name under the sun and curse every last living woman if it makes you feel better but don't bottle it up inside." Ignoring feeble protests, Sam gathered Jo into a tender hug, soothing her with whispered words of support and running a hand over her hair hoping to relax the other woman into releasing some of the tension pulsating within her.

"Sarge, I appreciate your concern but the best thing for me to do is to go back upstairs and get on with finding this bastard who keeps abducting women." Jo made a move to stand, needing to put some distance between herself and Sam. She never had coped well with people being nice to her when she was upset, she found it darn near impossible not to cry and the last thing she wanted was to look like a cry-baby in front of her sergeant.

"I'm sorry Jo, that's not an option. You're in no fit state to be investigating anything, you've had practically no sleep in the last two days and you're not technically on duty now. As your Senior Officer, I'm ordering you to go home and get some rest. If you insist, we'll see you as usual tomorrow morning but I won't be swayed into letting you stay today." Sam almost went back on her word such was the crestfallen look on Jo's face at the prospect of being sent home.

"I can't go home Sarge, Tessa's going to be there clearing the rest of her belongings out." Jo's voice cracked as she mentioned her ex-lover's name.

"Let me call someone to come and fetch you, a friend you can stay with, someone you feel comfortable talking to. Please Jo, let me do something to help you." Jo turned away from Sam, unable to look at her as she admitted she was alone.

"There is no one. My family are back in Manchester, the friends I had down here were primarily Tessa's so thanks for the offer but I really would be better off staying here." Sam's heart went out to Jo knowing how proud she was and realising how crushing it must be to feel so isolated that work was preferable to any other place.

"Let me have a word with Jack, see if he'll let me finish my shift a bit early today, take some paperwork home with me. Phil's in and I'm sure he, Zain and Suzie are more than capable of looking after themselves for a few hours. You can come back to my house, get your head down for a couple of hours at least." Sam's mind was working in overdrive, having imagined inviting Jo home with her on many occasions but never having envisaged it to be under these circumstances.

"Sarge, please, I'm not a charity case. I'm a big girl, I'll get over it." Jo knew it was next to useless protesting, once Sam Nixon had set her mind to something, it happened no matter what objections were raised or obstacles littered her path.

"I know you're not Jo and I know you'll get over it, but I also know that it's going to take time and the longer you fight to ignore it, the harder it's going to hit you when it breaks through the surface. Jo, please, let me be there for you, as a friend. I know we've had our differences in the past but recently we've been getting on so well and I have to admit, I like you." Sam smiled ruefully, hoping to coax at least some semblance of humour out of Jo.

Jo paused for long seconds, her hormones waging war on her common sense. Going home with Sam had been a fantasy that fuelled many steamy dreams in recent months but the reality was bound to be awkward. Still, Jo didn't feel she could refuse without offending Sam and saw no reason not to grasp the olive branch being extended to her. "Ok fine ask the DCI if he can spare you but if he says no, I want you to promise that I can go back upstairs and get on with some work?" Jo tried to make her acceptance seem resigned and grudging but her words were tinged with obvious relief at having found someone willing to befriend her for herself and not because of her relationship with Tessa.

"Stay put, I'll be back in a few minutes. Can I get you a drink of anything before I go?" Sam rubbed Jo's arm supportively, glad that she had not been forced into dragging Jo out of the station against her will.

"Ah the great British tradition, in times of crisis, put the kettle on. Nothing bad can happen if you have a cup of tea in your hand!" The words flowed from Jo with some of her usual dry wit. "I'm fine thanks Sarge."

"Please, call me Sam. I don't make a habit of inviting people back to my place if I'm not on first name terms with them!" Sam quipped, immediately regretting it, thinking she should only open her mouth to change feet.

Reading her expression accurately, Jo remarked, "it's ok Sam, you don't have to be on eggshells around me." With one last look to reassure herself that Jo wasn't planning on making a run for her desk, Sam closed the door behind her, striding purposefully towards Jack Meadow's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not much to look at but it's home." Sam ushered Jo through to the lounge, taking her jacket and hanging it in the closet before joining her.

"Mum? Is that you?" A disembodied voice startled Jo.

"This is maybe not such a good idea." Sam held a hand up trying to fend off Jo's objections.

"Hi sweetheart, I know I should have phoned you first but something came up at work." Sam called out to her daughter just as she appeared in the doorway, heavily pregnant and looking more than ready to get her bundle of joy out into the big wide world. Sam kissed her cheek fondly, patting the young girl's belly lightly. "Abi, this is Jo Masters, we work together. Jo, this is Abi, my daughter and Bump, my grandchild-to-be."

"Hi Jo, shall I put the kettle on?" Abi had inherited some of her mother's traits, a keen eye for details being one of them. In an instant, she had taken in Jo's red-rimmed eyes and nervous stance, taking her for another waif and stray that her mother had decided to take under her wing.

"That'd be great love, thanks." Sam answered for both of them, turning back to Jo who looked as though she might make a run for the door any second. "Like mother, like daughter eh? If in doubt feed 'em liquid! Take a seat, make yourself at home." When Jo made no move to sit, Sam approached her worried that Abi's appearance might have formed a new defence in Jo's mind.

"She's pregnant." The words were so quietly spoken that Sam was not sure she had heard correctly.

"Abi? Yeah, she's due any day now." Jo simply shook her head, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. A shuffling of feet in the doorway drew Sam's attention to Abi's return. She halted the girl from entering any further into the room with a small hand gesture, invisible to Jo. "You mean Tessa? Tessa's pregnant?" Sam thought she could feel no more empathy with her stricken colleague than she already did but this news took the wind from her sails. Jo nodded miserably, the realisation of the extent of Tessa's betrayal finally hitting home with a killer punch. Sam watched the colour drain from her face as the taller woman pursed her lips together. "Ok…this way…it's ok." Sam whisked her into the downstairs loo just in time as Jo lost much of the meagre contents of her stomach. All the while Sam stayed with her, holding her hair out of her face and murmuring encouragement and support to her.

"Sorry Sam," Jo croaked after the dry heaves had subsided.

"Don't, you have nothing to apologise for." Sam wrapped Jo up in a warm hug, wanting to offer as much support as she could.

"You're really good at this, I get the impression you've had recent practice." Jo tried to make small talk, embarrassed at finding herself curled up in her sergeant's arms on her bathroom floor.

"Yeah Abi's had a tough time of it. It's passed now fortunately but it did take it's time." Sam spoke quietly, all the while stroking Jo's head, trying to lull her into a more relaxed state. "Do you feel up to something to drink now?" She felt Jo's head bob against her chest, aware of the ache caused by the loss of contact when Jo pulled away to allow them both to stand. They emerged from the toilet to find that Abi had put on a CD quietly as background music and was busy fixing herself a sandwich.

"Hey can I get you guys anything? Mum, I've got to eat and run – I'm meeting Sarah at three – but I've time to make you some sandwiches before I go." Sam smiled warmly at her daughter, grateful for her not fussing overtly over Jo, even though Sam could tell the curiosity was killing her.

"What do you say Jo? Feel like something to eat? A cup of coffee and a sandwich?" Sam made a move toward the kettle as she spoke.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, thanks. A black coffee would be great though." Jo felt like she had been kicked in the gut, promising herself mentally that she was never going to get involved with anyone again if this was how it felt to break up.

Abi moved out of the kitchen having furnished herself with the concoction to satisfy her latest craving. She felt one of her mother's lectures coming on about the need to eat – she had been on the receiving end of that look she had on her face many times in the months after Hugh. She flashed Jo what she hoped was a supportive, good-luck kind of look before making herself scarce.

"Jo, please, you need more than black coffee to sustain you. When was the last time you had something to eat? Let me get you a slice of toast or something at least? A biscuit to go with your coffee?" An unfamiliar weariness was creeping into Jo's face, normally so vibrant and focused, her eyes suddenly glassy and dull. Sam decided that she wouldn't push her too hard, not wanting to make an issue out of something so trivial as food, knowing that she would eat when she was hungry enough, just as Abi had done.

"I don't really remember to be honest. A while ago I guess. I don't think I could stomach anything other than liquid at the moment though, sorry." Jo's eyes were downcast as she took the mug of steaming black coffee from Sam.

"Not to worry, maybe when you've had a few hours sleep you'll feel more like eating. Shall we go and sit in the other room with these?" Without waiting for a response, Sam moved through into the lounge sitting at one end of the huge plush sofa. Jo sank into the other end with a sigh, her eyes fluttering slightly as the cushions embraced her inviting her to give in to her fatigue. The two women sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, each lost deep within their own thoughts.

"Did you know that she was cheating on me? Today I mean, when you told me you'd found her." Sam had expected this question to come up, maybe not so soon but she had been wondering how to explain to Jo why she hadn't forewarned her.

"Yes. We had a tip-off from one of Simon Evans' neighbours to say a woman fitting Tessa's description had been seen going into his house with him. Zain went round with a couple of uniform and found them both in a state of undress. He persuaded Tessa to come to the station and talk to you. He phoned me and told me what he'd found out. I wanted to warn you but I wasn't sure you'd want to hear it from me. And then Zain arrived back and you flew out of the office before I could say anything more…" Sam paused momentarily before adding, "I'm so sorry Jo, no one should be put through what she's put you through over the last few days."

"Apparently, it was going on for months, since we fought when I was undercover in prison. I asked her to marry me that week, she told me she'd think about it, we never spoke about it again. Every time I tried to raise the subject she'd distract me someway or my phone would go off. She says I drove her into his arms, that I'm too married to the job to really care about her. I could have coped with knowing she had had an affair, I almost expected that at some point, she's not really one for monogamy, but to gloat that she was pregnant with his child, that was cruel." Sam stayed silent as she listened to Jo open up, a rare occurrence for a woman whose private life was strictly that, private. She conveyed her support by stroking a hand down Jo's arm, a little surprised when Jo's façade collapsed. The warm-hearted blonde pulled her friend towards her, wrapping her in an embrace meant to shield her from any more pain. Sam focused all of her energy into the hug, aware only of this woman's need for release and comfort. Absentmindedly, she dropped a series of kisses onto the top of Jo's head as she cradled her. They remained locked together for quite a while until Jo's breathing evened out as she surrendered to the sleep she so desperately needed, relaxed enough by Sam's embrace to allow herself to succumb. Sam waited a short while longer, to make sure she wouldn't disturb Jo by moving, before extricating herself and lying Jo down fully on the couch using a couple of scatter cushions as a pillow. Quietly, she retrieved a blanket from the bathroom cupboard, and used it to cover Jo up. Crouching by the side of the sofa, Sam smiled ironically at the song playing on the CD Abi had chosen.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

'Yes, Jo Masters,' Sam thought to herself, 'I will try to fix you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sam rifled through the case notes she had brought home with her, hoping to pin down the elusive hint of an idea lurking at the dimmest recesses of her conscious mind. It was there somewhere, she was sure of it, the key to solving the case and capturing the man responsible for terrorising Sun Hill's female population. She had hoped that the peace she could find at home would allow the idea to blossom, to tease it from her sub-conscious and allow her to make a breakthrough. Thoughts of Jo, still slumbering soundly on her sofa, kept threatening to crowd out all other considerations, much to Sam's frustration. Hoping to control her mind before she wandered off into another fit of day-dreaming, Sam wandered through into the kitchen to pour herself another mug of coffee. She stared out of the kitchen window, gazing with unseeing eyes out over the somewhat unkempt garden, her mind rapidly sorting through the information she had read, disregarding irrelevant white noise and categorising the more salient points. She kept coming back to the photos taken of the victims, something about them kept niggling at her. With renewed vigour she marched back into the lounge and spread the photographs across the table hoping that her mind would sift through the chaos.

The dedicated DS had been examining the photographs of their five known victims for over an hour when her mobile phone rang, startling her with its volume in the quiet house. She snatched it up answering the call swiftly, hoping it had not disturbed Jo.

"Sam, it's Phil." He waited to hear Sam's voice before continuing hoping his concern would endear him to the feisty blonde rather than give her a tool to ridicule him with.

"Hi Phil, how's things at the station? Any more leads come in?" Sam felt her heart-rate settling back nearer to it's previous state. As Jo stirred on the sofa, she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to change the volume on her mobile.

"Ah you know, same old, same old. Nothing new on the case. I was wondering, well we all are really, how's Jo doing? She going to be ok?" Sam could hear Zain and Suzie having a heated discussion in the background as Phil lowered his voice, not wanting to completely destroy his hard-man image with his colleagues.

"She's going to be fine Phil, she's sleeping at the minute, finally. Listen, while you're on the phone, let me run something by you. Our rapist, I think he's branding his victims. Every one of them has a very similar bruise on their backs, in similar positions, I don't think it's accidental. I think he's trying to send a message to us, that he's proud of his work. He's arrogant, cocky. That might work in our favour if he thinks he's unstoppable. He wouldn't be the first to make mistakes. But we still need something to give us a clue to how he chooses his victims. I've been going over the case files, all the women lived alone, had no family nearby, very few friends, career-minded women but none of them seem to have that one common element that could introduce our guy to them. We need to find that link Phil, can you get Suzie and Zain to stop trying to murder each other long enough to look into whether these women used the same website, even internet provider, phone company – anything that might expose them to this guy. It's been two weeks since his last attack – the longest gap before has been twelve days – he's going to be getting restless soon and we need to be one step ahead of him before he claims another victim. The last woman was beaten more viciously than the previous victims, he's escalating, soon it won't be enough for him to beat them and sexually assault them – he needs to be stopped before he strikes again." Sam paced the dining room as she spoke to Phil, feeling the urgency within her increase as she spoke, a deep sense of foreboding driving her to stop the brutal attacker.

"We'll go through everything we know about all of the victims, supermarkets they use, mobile phone companies, internet usage, everything we can think of to find a link. Concentrate on taking care of Jo for us Sam, she's not as tough as she makes out she is. I think you might be the only one who can put her back together, you're the only one of us not afraid to stand up to her!"

"I will. Call me if you find anything, no matter how tenuous a link it might be." Sam ended the phone call, poking her head round the door to the lounge to find Jo sitting up with her head in her hands. "Hey, how'd you sleep? Want anything to eat or drink now?" Sam crossed over to the sofa, sitting beside Jo, angled towards her to get a better look at her.

"I feel like I have the hangover from hell. How can I feel more like I haven't slept in a week now than I did before I slept? How long was I out for?" Jo glanced out of the window, surprised to find it still light outside, she felt like she'd slept for hours. "Was that the station on the phone?"

"Yeah, Phil wanted to check you were ok. I think he's really fond of you, you have more friends here than you think. I made the spare bed up for you if you want to catch up on more sleep, it might be more comfortable than the sofa – it's a bit short for anyone taller than me! You've only been asleep for a couple of hours, a mere fraction of what you're due." Sam smiled at her, a frown creasing her brow when she saw how pale Jo was. Instinctively, she placed a hand on the brunette's forehead, feeling for any sign of fever or a temperature.

"I'm fine Sam, really, just tiredness catching up with me I guess. I really ought to be getting home, see what's left after Tessa's been through the place." Jo made no move to go, her head telling her she should but her body not having the energy to comply.

"I'd feel happier if you stayed here tonight Jo. I hate to think of you rattling around in the place you've shared with Tessa when you could be here, keeping me company. Abi texted me to say she's staying over at Sarah's house tonight and it seems a shame for us both to be alone. Besides, you're at my beck and call since I drove you here!" Sam nudged the taller woman, not usually so tactile but finding herself powerless to resist around the buxom brunette.

"Do taxi's not know of this road's existence then? I really appreciate the offer but I really do need to get back to the house, at least to see that it's ok. Tessa was a bit mad at me when she left the station and she proved that I don't know what she's capable of doing. I think I'd rest easier knowing the house wasn't wrecked." Jo stood raking a hand through her hair, not quite believing that she had twice woken up to Sam's face in the same day, something she thought she would only ever dream of doing. Her head swam as her body tried to find the energy required by the move, lack of food threatening to unbalance her.

"If you insist on going back there then I'll drive you but only on the proviso that you promise you'll come back here with me afterwards for the night. I'll even throw in a takeaway to sway you! I would cook for you but I think you've been punished enough for one lifetime without needing that inflicted on you as well!" Sam rose from her sofa, her eyes daring Jo to refuse her offer.

"Fine, I can see when I'm beaten, I promise to come back here if you'll drive me to my house," Jo intoned, trying to convince Sam she was bored with arguing with her but the hint of an amused sparkle in her eyes undermined the charade. Jo had to admit to herself that she was happier with the idea of spending the night in Sam's company than alone, surrounded by memories of her last five years with Tessa. She decided that she wouldn't dissect the reasons for her glee too carefully – her fatigue and emotional imbalance might colour the outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, she really went to town in here. Want me to call someone so you can press charges? I mean, this amounts to criminal damage." Sam surveyed the shattered remains of Jo's house, picking her way through the shards of glass from dozens of photos and vases broken in the raid.

"No, there won't be any need for that. No matter what she's done to me or to this place, my conscience wouldn't let me prosecute a pregnant woman. My insurance'll cover most of it." Jo picked out one photo, uttering a curse as she held it gingerly in her hands. Sam caught sight of Jo with a strikingly handsome young man in an army uniform, the family resemblance uncanny.

"Your brother? You two look so alike." She watched as Jo stroked a hand over her brother's image her breath catching as her fingers lingered over the ugly tear in the photograph, almost severing his head from the rest of his body.

"We did. He was killed in the Gulf War by so called friendly fire. This is the last photo I have of him, it was taken the week before he went out to Kuwait." Jo placed the photo on the breakfast bar before venturing further into the house to see what other carnage lay in wait.

"Jo, I'm so sorry." Sam's mind went blank, unsure what else to say and painfully aware of how little she knew about this private woman.

"I guess nothing's sacred when a relationship breaks down." Jo's statement drew Sam towards the sound of her voice, her startled intake of breath at the disarray in the bedroom alerting Jo to her presence. Messages had been daubed over the walls using Jo's lipsticks proclaiming the joys of heterosexual sex, the bedclothes supporting the suspicion that Tessa had slept with Simon in that very room on her return to the house.

"Jesus – Jo, this woman needs to see someone, she is seriously disturbed. Let's get what you need for tonight and get out of here. You don't need to deal with this tonight. We'll come back tomorrow and start cleaning up." Sam tried to usher Jo out of the room, noticing that before the makeover it had been very tastefully decorated leading Sam to wonder which one of the women had chosen the scheme.

"To be honest, I think my senses are on overload. It doesn't hurt like I know it should, I can't feel anything beyond disappointment in myself for not seeing through her before now. Guess this means I'll be house hunting, I can't see myself living here again." Jo opened her wardrobe, half expecting her clothes to have been savaged as well. Finding them intact, she bundled some into a small holdall she had located, packing enough for a few days, planning to find a room at a bed and breakfast as soon as she could.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with Abi and I for as long as you need to – that is if you don't mind having two Nixons to deal with!" Sam nervously made the offer, hoping that Jo would accept and refuse in equal measures. She wasn't sure she could carry on convincing herself she felt nothing more than friendship towards the northern beauty whilst sharing a house with her. But at the same time she wanted nothing more than to extend Jo's stay with her, even if it would be entirely inappropriate to harbour any hopes for romance given the circumstances.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that would be such a wise idea. You are my boss after all. You know what the station's like for gossip, everyone would be convincing one another that I was trying to seduce you, that we were sleeping together; every action you made, everything you said and did in my presence would be dissected for evidence of preferential treatment. You don't need that sort of attention. Besides, Abi's about to need you more than ever, you don't want me muscling in on the two of you."

"I'm not going to force you take up my offer but if you're going to refuse, do it because you wouldn't be comfortable with it, not because of what others might say or think of it. Abi knows what it's like to find out the one you love isn't the person you think they are, she'll have all the time in the world for you. Plus when Bump arrives, I'll be glad of the extra pair of hands, as long as you're not averse to changing nappies." Sam held out her hand gesturing for the overnight bag that Jo had packed.

"You really don't care what people say?" Jo couldn't believe that Sam was so blasé about the possible rumours, about the effect they might have on her career prospects.

"Why should I? I'll always know the truth, that's what matters to me. Anyone who has an issue with my living arrangements can take it up with me directly. If they have grounds for concern then I'll take it seriously but I'm not the kind of person to offer preferential treatment to anyone. If it would make you more comfortable, I can promise I will be on your case about every tiny little detail at work so no one can accuse me of going easy on you!"

"But Sarge, you already are!" Jo couldn't resist the slight dig as she closed and locked the front door, knowing that it was only because Sam knew Jo could take it that she pushed her harder than the others. Pleased to see some of her usual humour returning, Sam pressed for an answer.

"So what do you say about my offer? Still feel it's not a good idea to accept a warm dry room where the rent's cheap, entertainment is always at hand and the company's passable?" Sam raised an eyebrow as she hefted Jo's bag into the boot of her car.

"Well, if you're really sure it wouldn't be putting you out, I'd really appreciate a room for a while." Sam's beaming grin ignited a small flicker of warmth in Jo's numb core. 'Maybe there's hope for me yet,' she thought to herself as she resolved to nurture that warmth and not let Tessa destroy her. "By the way Sam, if you ever tire of police work, you could have a killer career in sales!" Jo ducked into the passenger's seat of Sam's car shaking her head slightly in wonder at her own inability to say no to the cute blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll go and dish up the Chinese, come down whenever you're ready." Sam closed the door to Jo's room behind her, leaving her new house guest to finish unpacking and freshening up after days in the same clothes. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the landline rang.

"Sam Nixon."

"Hi Mum, how's things? Or rather how's Jo?" Abi could resist digging for information no longer, talking to Sarah about the situation she had left at home had reignited the spark of interest.

"Hi Abs, having a good time? Jo's ok. Listen, do you mind if she stays with us for a while?" Sam hurriedly filled Abi in on the pertinent bits of the day, conscious that Jo might come down at any moment.

"Geez Mum, what an absolute loser! I'm glad Jo's got you as a friend, sounds like she can use all the support she can get at the minute and she couldn't get better from anyone else. It's fine by me for her to stay as long as she needs to." Abi was shocked that a woman would treat another so badly but then she knew firsthand that the nicest, most trustworthy people could turn out to be twisted inside.

"Thanks Abi. I've got to go, we're on a Chinese and I'm on dishing up duty – it wouldn't do for the guest to come down and there be no food waiting for her!" Sam hurried to end the conversation as she heard movement from upstairs.

"I love you Mum, you big old softie." Abi smiled into the phone as she heard the fondness with which her mother referred to her friend.

"Hey less of the old, thanks! I love you too. See you tomorrow."

"Someone special?" Jo couldn't help but overhear the last snippet of Sam's conversation, surprised by the tiny nugget of jealousy ignited by her words, wondering who held Sam's heart.

"Abi, so yeah special is the right word but not in that way. I've never felt comfortable opening up my heart to anyone since Hugh stamped on it last time." Sam heard herself admitting more to Jo than she had intended but thought given the trust the brunette had shown in her, it was a fair gamble.

"I can't see myself letting go of my heart again, not after this." Jo helped Sam arrange the cartons of Chinese food on the dining table between the two plates.

"Give it time, it gets easier to imagine – no easier to do, but you do get to the point where you can consider it happening again. Not everyone is like Tessa, there are women out there who would love you, every part of you, for who you are. You're good-looking, intelligent, entertaining…" 'and have gorgeous eyes that I could quite happily drown in', Sam added mentally, chiding herself immediately, 'way too soon to be thinking things like that!'

"Maybe but for the moment, let's drink to being single and the opportunities it presents!" Jo felt her cheeks glow under the weight of Sam's words as the two women seated themselves and prepared to feast on their banquet.

Sam and Jo had spent the evening in companionable quiet watching DVD's and chatting about their lives outside the police force, both inwardly relishing the opportunity to get to know one another on a more personal level. After Jo stifled a fifth yawn in as many minutes, Sam suggested it might be time they both turned in for the night.

"Listen Sam, I really appreciate you letting me stay here. Your support's meant a lot to me." Jo smiled shakily at her new friend, feeling more calm than she imagined she ever could after the previous few days. "Thank you, for everything."

"That's what friends are for. Give me a shout if you need anything. Hope you sleep well, you still have a lot to catch up on from the last few days." Sam pulled Jo into a brief hug before ushering her upstairs.

Sam busied herself washing the glasses they had used and turning off the lights before she too climbed the stairs to get ready for bed. Jo's light was already out by the time she had finished in the bathroom so she turned the light out in the hallway pushing her door to but leaving it slightly ajar in the event that Jo needed her during the night. She thought it best not to analyse why the thought of Jo reaching out to her elated her, despite the empathy she felt towards her situation, fearing that she was not ready to accept the answer, and knowing that even if she did admit her feelings for Jo were more than friendship, there was no hope of pursuing a relationship with the brunette.

Jo lay in the double bed in Sam's spare room, sleep evading her even as her brain went into meltdown from lack of rest. Random thoughts and memories from the five years she had shared with Tessa taunted her every time she closed her eyes, preventing her from relaxing. She rolled onto her side, pulling a pillow to her in an effort to simulate the warmth of another body, always having found sleep in the comfort of someone else's arms, no matter how troubled her mind had been. When this served to be of no help, Jo rose from the bed and threw on a sweatshirt over her T-shirt, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Creeping towards the stairs, Jo was unable to resist peeking into Sam's room through the slight opening on her way past, a familiar warmth igniting in her core at the sight of Sam sleeping soundly. Continuing on her nocturnal journey, Jo stealthily made her way downstairs, knowing of one thing that would take her mind off her own situation. She had seen Sam earlier in the evening with the case files for their current assignment. Retrieving them and helping herself to a glass of water, Jo settled herself at the kitchen table, closing the door so she wouldn't disturb Sam by having the light on, and prepared herself for the horrors that lay with the flimsy cardboard files.

Sam sensed rather than heard movement from downstairs as her subconscious raised her from the deep sleep she had been enjoying. For a moment, she assumed that it must be Abi, used to her daughter's increasingly restless nights as her pregnancy neared full term. As her conscious mind kicked in, she recalled that Abi wasn't at home but Jo was. Fearing that she had had a bad dream or that some painful memory was preventing her from sleeping, Sam pulled on her cream silk robe, fastening the tie-cord at her waist as she trotted down the stairs. As she approached the kitchen, seeing the light seeping from beneath the door, she heard the tap running followed by the sound of someone sitting on one of the chairs. Satisfied that this wasn't the behaviour of your average burglar, Sam opened the kitchen door, eyebrows scooting towards her hairline at the sight of Jo, hair pulled back from her face, wearing a sweatshirt and pyjama trousers, her bare feet resting on the cold lino floor, hunched over the dossier of information on the latest villain they were tracking.

"Interesting cure for insomnia DC Masters." Sam's tone was mildly admonishing, almost sounding like a mother who had caught her daughter reading under the bed covers.

"Sam, I think I may have something we can chase up on this. Before you chew a chunk out of me, just hear me out, please?" Jo barely paused long enough for Sam to respond before she launched into her theory, "all of these women live alone right? But they haven't done for very long. Up until recently, all of them were sharing their homes with partners or spouses. I was thinking about all the things I'll have to do now that Tessa doesn't live with me. Have we checked whether all these women have changed the names on any of their utility bills recently? I know at least two of mine are in Tessa's name, phone and gas bill. It might be that there's some sort of connection there. I'm pretty sure some companies keep a record of recent changes of bill payers, so that they know when to start the billing periods from. Maybe an employee is using this information somehow, or even feeding it to our guy. It's got to be worth looking into." Jo spoke quickly, hoping to distract Sam from the fact it was nearly three in the morning and she was sitting in Sam's kitchen pouring over a case rather than trying to sleep.

"I asked Phil earlier to see if there was any sort of common ground between the victims so we can run your theory by him later, when we're both on duty. For now, you need to at least try and sleep." Sam took in the shadows growing ever deeper beneath Jo's ordinarily vibrant eyes, her concern increasing ten-fold. "What will it take to get you to sleep?"

"Nothing that I can ask you to do." Jo saw Sam blush and realised how her words had sounded. "I didn't mean that!" Jo felt her own cheeks glow at the unintentional innuendo. "It's just…it's been so long since…since I slept alone, it feels…I can't get my mind to relax without someone beside me. I know that I'll have to, it just might take a while for me to get used to it." Instead of feeling less embarrassed about the true meaning of her original statement, Jo felt more ashamed, like she was admitting how weak she was. "Maybe it would be better for me to stay at home, I don't want to disturb you."

"And you really think that lying awake at home is going to be any better? It's understandable Jo, you've been with Tessa for five years, that's a lot of nights spent in her arms. It's bound to feel somewhat alien to begin with, especially sleeping in a different bed in a strange house. But you're going to make yourself ill if you don't give yourself a chance to rest. Come on, come with me, let's try an experiment." Jo gave Sam a quizzical look but did as she was bid and followed Sam, turning off the kitchen light as she went. In the darkness, Sam reached for Jo's hand to guide her back to the spare room, feeling her heart begin to pick up its pace as she led the woman she harboured feelings for to bed, knowing that she would need to keep a tight reign on her hormones. Turning on the bedside lamp, Sam gestured for Jo to lie down on the bed, averting her eyes as Jo stripped off the sweatshirt she had been wearing downstairs, still sporting a confused expression.

"How do you normally go to sleep? How do you lie?" Sam looked down at Jo lying in the double bed, her expression soft. Jo turned onto her side, one arm stretched along the bottom of the pillow beside her. "Ok I'm going to lie next to you," Sam watched Jo roll onto her back again, the beginnings of vehement protestations on her lips and jumped in with her own insistence that Jo give it a try. "If this is the only way you're going to get any sleep tonight Jo, I don't care if I have to lie on top of you! One way or another, you will rest and whilst I don't really want to have to explain to the DCI in the morning why you have concussion, I am fairly handy with a frying pan when the need arises – and I'm not talking about making omelettes!"

"Sam, I can't…you don't…we…you…I…argh," Jo's scrambled brain tried to decipher a single sentence but failed to find one resulting in a frustrated grunt.

"Just until you fall asleep Jo, then you can have the bed to yourself again. You fell asleep fairly easily earlier on the sofa when I was holding you so why not give it another go, see if I can't have the same effect again? What have you got to lose? I'm not going to tease you about if that's what you're worried about." Sam untied her robe as she coaxed Jo back into her usual sleeping position, slipping the silky gown from her shoulders, seeing Jo rapidly avert her eyes as Sam's nightdress – which halted mid-thigh and was only held up by two shoe-string straps – was revealed. Knowing that she couldn't change her attire without giving Jo the wrong impression, Sam slipped into bed beside her friend, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Ok, so what now? Do you want me to lie facing you, with my back to you, on my back, how works best for you?" Sam prompted as she lay on her back, feeling the heat emanating from Jo's body but resisting the urge to turn towards it and cling to her.

"Umm… I don't know. Most times Tessa faced away from me, I guess." The admission was spoken with more surprise at the realisation than hurt. Sam squeezed Jo's hand before turning away from her, feeling Jo mould to her curves from behind. The feeling of Jo's body spooned into her, fitting so perfectly along her length, threatened to distract Sam from her primary goal of the moment.

"Just do whatever feels natural Jo." Sam had felt Jo go to place her arm across her waist before withdrawing it again for fear of overstepping the mark. As the arm slid tentatively back into place, Sam gripped Jo's hand in her own, squeezing it supportively as she asked if the brunette was comfortable.

"Yes." Jo's voice was timid as though suspecting she might be subjected to cruel ridicule or rejection at any moment.

"Good. Try to get some sleep then. If it doesn't work, we'll try the frying pan!" Sam grinned into the dark as she heard and felt Jo snigger behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Abi thought it unusual that there were no signs of life when she returned home. Her mum's car was still in the drive and the curtains still drawn. Even when on the late shift, Sam was usually up with the lark, bustling about the kitchen and dashing to the shops before heading off for a day of crime fighting. Abi let herself in through the front door quietly drawing the curtains in the lounge before making her way through to the kitchen. Opening the blind, she was surprised to find open case files on the table, knowing better than to look too closely. Turning away, she filled the kettle, flicking the switch and preparing three mugs.

Sam stirred as daylight seeped through a crack in the curtains. She buried her head in the warmth beside her, trying to shield her eyes from the intrusive brightness. She stopped wriggling as she realised her head was nestled against the rather generous chest of her bed companion, who was still sleeping soundly, arms wrapped tightly around Sam, one hand straying dangerously close to Sam's bottom with only the thin material of her nightdress separating their skin. 'Well that worked, perhaps a little too well!' Sam thought to herself, not sure how to extricate herself without waking Jo.

Abi climbed the stairs with the mug of coffee for Sam, having decided to wait until Jo was awake to make hers. She knocked quietly on her mum's bedroom door, pushing it open before she heard any response, knowing Sam would not thank her for letting her sleep in. She looked around the room for any sign of Sam, puzzled by her absence. Backing up slightly she peered down the hallway towards the bathroom, her confusion deepening when she saw the open door. Abi placed the mug on the cabinet beside her mum's bed before looking into her own room, finding no sign of her mother there either – which left only one room for her to be in, the room she had offered to Jo. Abi stood outside the door, listening for any signs of movement inside, for any signs of life, wondering whether she should peek in.

Sam heard movement on the other side of the door, freezing as she thought Abi might actually look in, knowing how the scene would look. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep as she saw the door handle start to turn. The telephone ringing downstairs saved her from her daughter's inquisition, but it roused Jo from her slumbers which Sam feared would only result in another round of questions she'd rather avoid at that moment – at least until she had had chance to clear her head.

"Sam?" Jo seemed confused as she awoke to find her sergeant in her arms.

Sam turned still groggy eyes towards her taller companion and, with a more confident smile than her inner turmoil deserved, greeted her. "Morning. It seems we were both ready for some sleep. I don't remember anything after curling up with you until the phone woke me just now!" Sam hoped that Jo wouldn't find it too awkward waking up together, desperately fighting her urge to brush the hair away which was obscuring Jo's beautiful face.

"I can't remember sleeping that long in ages. Tessa always pulled away during the night, kept tossing and turning, woke me up. Thanks Sam, for giving me a good night's sleep. I was sceptical I must admit, but now, I'm thinking of bottling you as a cure for insomnia!" Jo joked, trying to take some of the tension out of the situation as she let her head fall back to the pillow after a quick peek at the time. She sensed Sam's awkwardness, although both noted neither of them had made a move to leave the embrace they had awoken in. The bedroom door opening made them spring apart like guilty teenagers caught in the act by a parent.

"Mum, sorry, erm Phil's on the phone, says he needs to talk to you, it's urgent." Abi babbled the message out before turning on her heel. Sam was after her in an instant, grabbing her robe and pulling it on as she raced to the phone.

"Phil, what is it?" Sam listened as Phil filled her in on the morning's latest.

"Sorry, I know you're not on 'til later but I thought you'd want to know as soon as we knew anything. There's been another woman abducted, same sort of area as the other five victims. We're canvassing the area now, see if neighbours heard or saw anything."

"I'll bring Jo up to speed, we'll be in shortly. How long has this woman lived alone? Jo has a theory, I'll let her fill you in when we get to the station but when you look into the victims' records, see if any of them changed the name on any of their utility bills recently, if they were in their partner's or husband's name prior to the split." Sam's mind raced, her brain still a little groggy from being torn so suddenly from her blissful semi-conscious state in Jo's arms.

"I'll get Suzie onto it, hopefully we'll have something to support that theory when you get here. Zain's chasing CCTV in the area, see if we can get any handle on which way he's headed so we stand a chance of finding her before he does his worst to her." Phil ended the conversation, already in motion in the office issuing orders to track down the information Sam had mentioned.

"Mum?" Abi appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking expectantly at Sam.

"Not now, Abi. It wasn't what it looked like, I'm not so cheap that I'd take advantage of Jo like that. I'll explain later, ok? Right now, Jo and I need to get to work." Sam kissed her daughter's cheek and patted her swollen belly adoringly before dashing back upstairs, knocking on the spare room door and waiting for Jo to call out before entering.

"Another one?" Sam nodded, puzzled as to how Jo could possibly know already, without her having said anything. "Your face can be an open book at times, and you look like someone just really peed you off! Since it was Phil on the phone, it doesn't take a genius to deduce that either he said something really tasteless or something important happened at work and seeing as he's on his best behaviour around you these days, I guessed it was work. My powers of deduction aren't that rusty, you know!"

"I asked him to look into the changes of name on the utility bills, see if your theory holds water. It might give us some sort of idea how he targets his victims at least, if not where he might have taken her." Sam paced up and down, mindless of the fact her robe had come undone and she was shamelessly flashing flesh.

"I'll be ready in ten. The sooner we get to work on finding who this guy is, the more chance we have of finding this latest woman before she has to suffer too badly at his hands." Sam took in Jo's wet hair and the rosy glow to her skin, marvelling at how anyone could shower that quickly.

"Give me twenty minutes, I need to shower yet!" Sam grinned as Jo rolled her eyes, before heading out of the door and heading into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam noticed that Jo had been sitting quietly, contemplating all the evidence throughout the morning briefing. After the rest of the troops were occupied, the sergeant approached Jo's desk.

"Penny for them?" Sam perched on the edge of the meticulously tidy desk, wondering how someone with such a heavy caseload could keep their workspace so ordered – not a skill she had ever mastered!

"When Zain was giving the run down, it got me to thinking. I use the same gas company as the other victims. I suddenly find myself separated from my partner, needing to change the name on my bill. We know that he stalks his victims first, checks out their routine, their houses. I'm sure it's no coincidence that all the properties had unobserved rear passageways to make his life easier. My house has that alleyway at the back, it's right in the middle of the territory he's been working in so far, we could make use of that, try and lure him into showing himself." Jo looked to Sam expectantly.

"You can't really be asking me to let you act as bait for this monster? I thought you were planning on staying with me for a while." Sam's heart leapt at the thought of Jo being put at risk of becoming a victim to this nameless, faceless evil.

"Sarge, other's go undercover as a matter of course, in situations far more dangerous and far riskier than this all the time. It may come to nothing, he might not bite but it's too good an opportunity to miss out on. If you refuse, I'll ask the DCI myself." Sam knew that Jo was not bluffing, having witnessed just such behaviour in the past.

"Only with backup, you're not to go it alone and play the hero on this one Jo. And if I feel you're judgement is at all impaired by recent events I will pull you out with no arguments, got it?" Sam felt her hackles rising, the old animosity between them replaced by a fierce protectiveness towards her new friend. "I don't want to see you end up as another case file we have to investigate ok? No unnecessary risks, you gather intelligence on him if you can while he susses you out as a potential victim. Any sign of him coming after you and we'll grab him."

"Whatever you say. As soon as we find this one, I'll make the call to the company and change my details." Jo rose from her seat and strode off to offer Zain a helping hand with the CCTV tapes, eager to escape from the sympathetic looks for a while.

"Let's hope we catch him with this one, then we won't need your master plan." Sam muttered after her, wondering how she could reasonably persuade Jo it was a bad idea, without seeming to question her competency. She stalked over to the map pinned on the incident board, scanning the region from which all six women had been abducted, hoping for a flash of inspiration to strike illuminating where he might be taking the victims and therefore eliminating the need for Jo to place herself in his line of fire.

The officers of Sunhill CID had spent their entire day searching for anything that might give them a lead on their case, Jo's theory looking increasingly more likely as the hours ticked by and evidence rolled in to support it. Suzie's desk phone rang as Sam walked back into the office, ready to ask for an update on the situation. As she ended the conversation, Suzie addressed the diligent blonde sergeant. "Sam, the latest victim's been found. She's being taken to St Hugh's now but it doesn't look too good. She's been pretty badly beaten by the sounds of it and this time he's used a weapon." Sam exchanged a look with Jo, her heart sinking at the full implications of Suzie's words.

"Jo, you're with me. Suzie, get as much CCTV footage as you can from the area she was found in, anything that might give us something on this guy, look in particular for vans belonging to Easigas. Get Zain to give you a hand with that. Phil, phone the gas company, I want to speak to the people who normally work that area, all of them, I don't care how many there are. Ask about ex-employees who worked in that area up until fairly recently too, anyone who might still have access to their computer records." Sam grabbed her coat as Jo followed, a petulant expression adorning her face.

"Sarge, we agreed; as soon as this woman was found I'd contact the gas company, get my details changed. He's going to be on a high, what better time for him to look for his next victim?" Jo had to hurry to keep up with Sam, despite having longer legs.

"And that you will, once we have been to the hospital to see the victim for ourselves. I want you to see first-hand what you're getting involved in before you make that phone-call. Because once you do, with the best will in the world, I cannot guarantee to protect you from him. You need to know what you're up against." Sam willed the tears in her eyes to back off as she thought of what their perpetrator was capable of doing to Jo.

"I'm a big girl Sarge, it's not the first time I've gone undercover." It did not escape Sam's attention that Jo had switched back to addressing her formally, a clear indication that Jo was upset by Sam's insinuation.

"I know that but why are you in such a rush to put yourself in his path? Ask yourself why you feel such a burning need to do this? What difference will an hour make? Is he really so likely to return from disposing of this victim and immediately go looking for another? In my experience, it's far more likely that he'll want to re-live those moments with this victim in his mind for a while before he starts coming down from the high. Once the adrenaline wears off, that's when he's more likely to start rooting out a new target, when he needs another hit, something to send him back up to that peak he's coming down from." Sam held Jo's eye over the roof of her car as she spoke, hoping that she could read the concern in them so that she would understand Sam's reservations.

"You're the boss, we'll play it your way but as soon as we get back from the hospital, I'll be making the call." Jo was determined not to be swayed by the pained look in Sam's eyes, fearing that she would back out and forego possibly the best chance of catching their man in action if she allowed herself to surrender to her emotions.

I don't know if Easigas is a real gas company – if it is, the use of this name in no way implies that their employees are sexual predators!


	9. Chapter 9

"How's the victim, Sarge?" Zain asked, perching on the edge of his desk and breaking off from his heated debate with Suzie as Sam and Jo walked back into CID.

"Critical. He's left her with a fractured skull – serious blunt trauma, possible brain damage – stab wounds to her chest and abdomen and numerous fractured ribs. It also appears she was tied up this time, she has rope injuries to both wrists consistent with her arms being tied above her head. We'll be getting photographs of her injuries as soon as their printed." Sam cleared her throat as she considered how she was going to broach the subject of Jo's mission with the rest of the team, knowing they would have the same objections she did and not sure she would be able to assuage their fears when she was persistently being haunted by images of Jo lying in St Hugh's suffering injuries similar to those she had just described. "Jo has brought to my attention that her current…erm situation has given us a perfect opportunity to lure this man into the open. She has volunteered to return to her home after changing her details with the gas company in the hope that our guy will pick up her details and see another potential victim. I've cleared the operation with DCI Meadows so I need volunteers to keep an eye on Jo's house, watch discreetly if anyone is showing an unusually high interest in her schedule." Sam paused waiting for the barrage of objections and was not disappointed.

"No way! Absolutely no way!" Cried Zain.

"Are you insane?" From Suzie, directed at Jo and Sam in equal measures.

"No disrespect but it'll never work, it's like dangling your fishing rod in the middle of a trawler net and hoping the fish grabs your line. There's going to be hundreds if not thousands of people changing their details every day, what chance is there of him picking up Jo's? And no offence Jo but after the last week, you're hardly in the right frame of mind to be taking on something like this." Phil drove straight to the point, as always.

"Oh, thanks very much." Jo retorted as she listened to her colleagues outline their disapproval. "This guy's target area is not all that wide, my house happens to be as close to the centre of it as you can get – how many more women are going to find themselves suddenly single within such a narrow area? I'm going to go on record when I phone the company, feed them the whole sorry sob story about my girlfriend leaving me hence the name change, which is what the other victims have done. It might not work but at least we'll have tried everything we possibly could to catch this vicious rapist before he can taint another woman's life."

"And if he does bite? What then?" Zain asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Then we arrest him, bring him in, get a DNA sample from him and hope it matches against those taken from the other victims." Jo listed, as though talking to a particularly dumb child, eyebrows arched as if daring anyone to challenge her logic. Reluctantly, seeing that the decision had already been made and was out of their hands, Suzie, Phil and Zain volunteered to take shifts watching Jo's house from another building across the street.

"I'm also going to ask uniform to discreetly keep an eye on the area. The Superintendent is giving a press release which will state an increased presence of uniformed officers will be in place, which as well as reassuring the public also gives credibility if our guy sees one or two patrol cars. Hopefully, it won't spook him enough to make him think Jo is an unattractive target,"

"Not much chance of that!" Phil couldn't resist, adding a wink in Jo's direction for good measure.

"Thank you Phillip." Sam admonished him gently, the sparkle in her eyes betraying her amusement, "as I was saying, hopefully he is arrogant enough to assume the police presence is not an issue he needs to worry about."

"Sorted, I'll get onto Easigas then." Jo walked away from the rest of the team, hearing the mutterings begin anew about her sanity volunteering to act as bait in such a case. "Hi, I need to change the billing details on an account." Jo turned her concentration to the young sounding woman at the other end of the telephone, butterflies stirring in her belly as she put her plan into action, hoping against hope that she didn't live to regret it.

"Can I take your account number please?" Jo recited it looking at the bill in front of her having picked it up on the way back from the hospital. "And are you the account holder?"

"No that's the thing, the account holder has actually moved out. It was in my name, about five years ago but more recently it's been in the name of Miss Tessa Abraham. I need it switching back to my name, Miss Joanne Masters." Jo became aware of Sam hovering by her desk, fidgeting with a pile of files balanced on the edge of the pending tray.

"Can you confirm the first line of your address and your postcode for me please?" Again Jo recited the necessary details. "Would it be possible to speak to the account holder?"

"As I said, Tessa no longer lives with me, we split up, rather acrimoniously. I don't know where she is and I doubt very much she'd do anything I asked of her. Is it really necessary? I mean, I'm not wanting any details of her, I just want the name of the account changing to my name." Jo pulled a face letting Sam know that she had managed to find a real jobs-worth, determined to do everything by the book.

"Just bear with me a moment, while I speak to someone about this."

As she was put on hold, Jo commented to Sam, "surely I'm not the first person to want to change the name on an account without being in the same place as the account holder. She's checking with someone if she can do it."

"Maybe she's new, not sure of all the procedures yet." Sam reasoned.

"Or maybe she's feeding the information to someone else, someone who likes stalking, abducting and torturing women maybe!" Phil supplied as he passed the desk having overheard Jo's comment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I can update your details for you now. What name is the account to be transferred into?"

"Miss Joanne Masters."

"And for security purposes, can I take your date of birth?"

"Fifth of April 1964." Jo saw Sam mentally working out the arithmetic, shooting her a look inviting her to comment at her peril. Sam for her part stored that priceless nugget of information away for a later date, determined to remember Jo's birthday even if she had to set a reminder on her mobile to aid her.

"And your mother's maiden name?"

"Lucas."

"Can I take a contact telephone number for you?"

After reeling off her mobile number by heart, the brunette cheekily asked, "anything else you need to know: bra size, inside leg measurement?" Jo chuckled at Sam's shocked expression.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, thank you. Our system is asking me for a reason for the name change – did you say Miss…er…Abraham left the residence?"

"Yeah, she was having an affair with a man she works with which didn't really fit with my idea of the perfect lesbian relationship. We argued, she stormed out presumably to be with him while I'm left alone." Jo winked at Sam, scribbling on her notepad furiously. Sam turned the pad towards her after Jo had completed her message, not sure if she shared Jo's enthusiasm that she thought this was promising.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Masters. I've updated your details for you and someone will be round within the next week to read the meter so that you are only solely responsible for what you use from then on, anything used before that will be billed to Miss Abraham. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" Having already caused Sam to blush once, Jo could not resist the temptation to try again.

"Not unless your cute, single and up for a date?" Jo was not disappointed by the reaction she gained from both Sam and the telephone operative.

"I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of mixing business with pleasure. Goodbye." The phone-line went dead as the young woman hung up, probably thinking Jo was some weird butch lesbian on a crusade to sleep with any female she came into contact with.

"DC Masters, interesting angle, I don't remember propositioning the staff being in the brief." Sam felt a little uncomfortable with Jo's show of bravado, knowing if was honest with herself it was due, at least in part, to jealousy.

"Call it a hunch Sarge. This guy's into teaching women lessons in submission, I took a chance that he won't like a woman who thinks she's God's gift!" Jo shrugged off Sam's admonishment, still revelling in the faint blush barely visible on Sam's cheeks.

"You have a lot to do before your house is inhabitable again, why don't you take the rest of the shift off? Take the time to sort things out and then you can feel a bit more comfortable living there temporarily. I know it'll take more than tidying up to rid the place of bad feeling but at least it'd be a start. I'll square it with the DCI." Sam could not shake her sense of foreboding now that there was no going back from Jo's plan, never having been satisfied to sit back and wait for things to happen.

"Thanks Sarge, I could use the time to clear up." Jo offered Sam a small smile, struggling to keep from calling her Sam at work, suddenly feeling lonely at the prospect of going back to the house.

"Will you come round later, have something to eat with Abi and I? I'll only worry about you otherwise." Sam spoke quietly, the sudden switch from boss to friend catching Jo slightly off guard.

"Sure why not, think I'll have had enough of my own company by then! I'll come round about seven-ish if that's ok?" Jo answered warmly before grabbing her scarf and jacket, wrapping up against the cold as she waited for confirmation before venturing outside.

Following Jo's departure, Suzie Sim ended a phone call which infinitely raised the stakes of Jo's gamble. "Sarge, we've just had a phone call from St Hugh's. Emily Walker died half an hour ago from her injuries. She had an underlying infection which wouldn't normally have given her any trouble but with the damage she'd suffered to her spleen, her body couldn't fight it." Suzie's face was grave as she delivered the news all of the detectives had been fearing ever since the first victim had reported her ordeal.

"Ok, so now we're looking at him for manslaughter, possibly murder as well as abduction, rape, grievous bodily harm and anything else we can get him on. If any of you needed any added incentive for pulling out all the stops to catch this guy, this should be it, we can't afford for any more women to fall into his hands." Sam felt panic grip her at the thought of Jo suffering a similar fate as the sixth victim, her sense of foreboding deepening. "What have we got from the gas company in the way of names? Anyone with a record or looking interesting?"

"There are one or two names that stand out. One in particular, Mark Somerton, could be worth talking to again. He seemed cagey and nervous, not altogether unusual I know, but he's moved here fairly recently from the Northeast, been with the company twelve months. There was a previous accusation of sexual assault that was never proven when he lived in Sunderland. Could be he's just defensive because of that but he had a pretty light schedule on each of the days the six victims were abducted, might have given him time to snatch them, take them somewhere and work out the rest of his day before returning later."

"Ok, bring him in, I want you and Zain to talk to him again, make sure whether he's a serious contender." Sam wrote his name on the board with a question mark beside it, knowing it was the closest they had got to a solid suspect and that they had Jo in part to thank for it. "I'll have a word with the DCI, see if I can organise some surveillance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry Jack, if this is a bad time, I'll catch you later." Sam popped her head around DCI Meadow's door as he bid her entrance, stopping as she saw he was not alone.

"Not at all Samantha, I was going to see if you were available. This is DI Tanner, he's joining us on secondment to cover in Neil's absence." Tanner nodded at Sam, no flicker of warmth in his greeting.

"Guv." Sam acknowledged the man she would now have to answer to, hoping that he did not have too many grand designs on radicalising CID. "Maybe now would be the perfect time to ask for permission to organise surveillance on a suspect in our rape case then." Sam addressed both men as she gave them a run down of their knowledge to date on Mark Somerton as well as bringing DI Tanner up to speed on the case so far, encouraged by Jack's posture and unnerved by the poker face displayed by the new DI.

"Well James, I'll leave this one to you since it's your department now." Jack leant back in his seat, interested to see how the new boy would respond.

"You already have numerous staff on the surveillance at DC Master's house and yet you want me to sanction more overtime to trail after a man against whom there is nothing but circumstantial evidence? I don't know how you've been used to things being run around here but I need more to convince me that surveillance is necessary than that. Find something concrete on this Somerton guy and then you can have your surveillance. Or scale down the surveillance on DC Master's house, it's a long shot that she will be targeted anyway." Sam was gob smacked to hear the callous disregard for a fellow officer's safety and more than a little irritated by the DI's insistence at repeating 'surveillance' so many times in one breath.

"Guv, with all due respect…" Sam was cut off by a stony glare from the new senior officer.

"If you give my decision the due respect DS Nixon, you will run along and find the evidence I have asked for." Smarting from his patronising dismissal of her, Sam turned on her heel and left, silently seething, knowing Jack's hands were tied but grateful when she overheard him remark to Tanner,

"You want to keep Sam onside, she's a damn fine officer. She's just concerned about the safety of Jo Masters, we all are."

"That's as may be, Jack but I have no room in my squad for anyone who disobeys my orders." Jack thought it wise not to point out that the squad was only technically on loan to him.

"Anything happen today we should be aware of?" Sam asked as Jo helped her wash the dinner dishes. "Any signs of contact from our guy?"

"Nothing as yet, or at least nothing that I've been aware of. Having said that, I've spent most of my day up to my armpits in sugar soap trying to get the lipstick off my walls! A UFO could have landed outside my backdoor and I probably wouldn't have noticed." Jo laughed, her blue mood having been lifted after an enjoyable evening with Sam, Abi and Bump.

"It's no laughing matter Jo, Emily died as a result of her attack. Since you've put yourself on the market to become his next victim, you need to be more aware of what's going on around you than ever." Sam did not want to put a dampener on their evening but needed to be sure Jo was taking the operation seriously and not jeopardising herself unnecessarily.

"I know, I just thought it was a bit soon to be jumping at every shadow." Jo attempted to reassure her sergeant and friend, her sincerity evident on her expressive face.

"I'm sorry, the day went to hell after you left, the only positive thing being that we might have a name to look into – if the new temporary DI will let us." Sam scowled as she remembered her first meeting with DI James Tanner.

"He sounds like a bit of a stuffed shirt. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he's just a little overzealous, keen to make his mark immediately." Jo flopped onto one end of Sam's sofa next to a weary looking Abi.

"Urgh, can you two not leave work outside the door, just for one night?" Abi moaned overhearing the final remark.

"Sorry." Jo drew her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion.

"The next one to mention work has to give me a foot-rub as forfeit." Sam looked over at her daughter, smiling sympathetically.

"Bump giving you aches?" Abi nodded, shifting as she felt the baby pressing on her bladder for at least the tenth time in the last hour.

"Well I will happily rub your feet without needing to talk about work if you want?" Jo offered, feeling at home with the two cute Nixon women.

"You don't have to, Jo, I was only joking." Abi struggled to her feet, explaining that she had to answer a call of nature again. Both older women smiled after her, watching her struggle to walk.

"That was sweet of you to offer to rub her feet." Sam curled her own legs up underneath her as she snuggled into the armchair she had chosen to sit in.

"I'm quite happy to do it after she made such a fantastic job on dinner. It doesn't look like you'll have to wait much longer to meet Bump." Jo thought she would have felt self-conscious adopting the nickname Sam used for Abi's unborn child but found it hard to feel anything beyond blissfully relaxed.

"I know, I'm going to be a granny! Urgh that makes me feel old." Sam hid her face in her hands as she thought about the realities of Abi's impending birth.

"Well if it's any consolation, you don't look like a granny. I'll bet you'll be a really cool, trendy grandma." Jo gazed at Sam as she spoke, a soft smile adorning her face.

Sam sniggered, images of herself roller-skating with a toddler springing unbidden into her head. Sobering as she realised that Jo was lost in her own world, she ventured quietly, "did you never think about having children with Tessa?"

"It's never really been part of my game plan. That's one thing Tess was right about, I'm too married to the job and whilst an adult can choose to be part of that life, a child couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to bring a child into that sort of situation, they'd have the cards stacked against them from the start, being brought up in a lesbian household. Besides, Tessa never expressed any interest in being a parent." Jo picked at a non-existent thread on the chair-arm as she answered.

"It's a shame you feel that way, you have so much love to give. Any child would be a winner with you in its life."

"Sometimes love isn't enough though, is it?" Sam was about to cross the room and whisk Jo into a warm hug, the heartfelt admission showing how fragile her cheery façade really was, crumbling slightly to allow the blonde a glimpse of the pain lurking so close to the surface, when Abi interrupted the sombre moment returning from the bathroom and casually plonking her feet on Jo's lap.

"What? The trip to the toilet changed my mind for me about your offer!" Abi sensed the tension in room dissipate at her admission as Jo grinned and focused on relieving Abi's discomfort.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks for tonight, Sam. I admit, I'd have been sitting at home with a microwave meal for one stewing over Tessa if I hadn't come over." Jo stood in the hallway, thanking Sam quietly having left Abi dozing on the sofa where she had fallen asleep during Jo's foot-rub.

"You're always welcome, anytime you want to come over and any night you want to sleep here, the room's there ready and waiting for you." Sam ran her hand down Jo's arm, briefly capturing and squeezing her hand as she thanked her friend for showing her daughter such compassion.

"Abi's a good kid, I like her. I'll see you tomorrow then." The two women hugged briefly, feeling the embrace lengthen naturally.

"You don't have to go." As they finally separated, Sam voiced her concern about Jo returning to an empty house.

"Yes I do, if we have any hope of catching this guy, I have to act like one of his victims. Much as I'd love to stay here, that's not going to net us this scumbag." Jo said her goodbyes before walking out into the night waves of sadness and apprehension washing over her, a feeling of emptiness opening inside her as she left Sam's company. 'I'm not ready to be feeling anything for her. And besides, it's pointless, she's straight, not to mention her being my boss.' Jo repeated her reservations mentally, like a silent mantra trying to ignore the small voice snickering at her attempts to defy the rising tide of adoration she felt for Sam Nixon.

"Ah DC Masters I presume. So nice of you to take the time to join us." DI Tanner barely paused for breath as he berated Jo, who discreetly checked her watch, shaking her head slightly when she saw that she was still a few minutes early for her shift. "As I was saying, if there is no contact from the perpetrator by the end of tomorrow, surveillance on DC Masters' house is to be cut back. There's no money in the budget for you all to be sitting round drinking tea and waiting for something that in all likelihood isn't going to happen. I want solid evidence that we can take to court to convict this guy, whoever he is, I don't care if it's boring and not as glamorous as going undercover to lure him out into the open but it's work that needs doing. Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer, Tanner continued, "good, get cracking on solving some crimes then. DC Masters, my office, now." He strode past Jo who exchanged a look with Phil, rolling her eyes, before following her new superior.

"Guv?" Jo hovered by the desk, feeling a little like a schoolgirl in the headmaster's office with no clue what she was supposed to have done.

"I know you were handpicked by Adam Okaro to shake things up in CID but I wanted to get things clear from the outset. Just because you are teacher's pet with him does not give you special dispensation with me. If you want my respect, you're going to have to earn it and that little display this morning is not the right way to go about it. Drop the attitude, walk through that door before your shift actually starts and get me results. You'll get no leeway from me just because your girlfriend saw the error of her ways and left you. You're off the rapist case, we don't need so many working on it so you can leave it to DS Hunter and DS Nixon. I want all your paperwork in order by the end of the day." Jo's jaw dropped at her DI's words. It was not the first time she had encountered homophobia in her career but to hear it so blatantly from a superior astonished her. "Still here DC Masters? There are criminals to be caught, get out there and catch them." Without another word, Jo left the office, feeling her blood boil at the insinuation she enjoyed preferential treatment because of the circumstances of her arrival at Sun Hill. Storming through CID, Jo knocked on Jack Meadow's door, not prepared to take the DI's words lying down. Hearing Jack call for his visitor to enter, Jo strode into his office, closing the door firmly behind her. She faltered slightly as she saw Sam sitting in front of Jack's desk, both of them looking at her expectantly.

"Sir, if it's a bad time I can come back?"

"No time's a bad time Jo unless you'd rather not talk in front of Sam?" Jack had a suspicion from Jo's demeanour that she too had had a run in with their new DI, the very same reason Sam was seated at his desk so early in the morning.

"No Sir. How long is DI Tanner going to be with us? Because if he is staying long term, I won't be." Jo knew better than to make rash statements such as that but was still too sore from his comments to allow her rational brain control of her mouth.

"He certainly has a direct way about him doesn't he?" Jack avoided the question, hoping he could disarm the situation with a few quiet words in Tanner's ear. Having resented Jo initially, he had seen almost immediately what potential she held when Adam had drafted her into the team.

"You could say that. You could also say that he is rude, ignorant and homophobic." Jo paced up and down behind Sam's chair who had given up watching her, the motion making her queasy.

"What did he say to you?" Sam spun in her chair once again to face Jo, the thought of someone taking her to task because of her sexuality making her own hackles rise.

Jo offered them a potted version of her conversation with DI Tanner, Jack cringing inwardly as the words fell from her mouth. Sam's reaction was very similar to Jo's own had been, her jaw plunging and eyes opening so wide they threatened to engulf the rest of her face.

"He can't take you off the case! Jack, you have to do something. Jo is integral to this case, she and I have been working on it since the first victim came forward. If I'm going to have anyone working with me on this one, I want it to be her, she knows it inside out and can provide a subtlety and insight Phil Hunter's lacking."

"I agree that it's not wise to take Jo off the case and I'll have a word with DI Tanner about that…and about his statement regarding your girlfriend." Jack addressed both women, fearful that he might lose two essential cogs in a well oiled team if the DI didn't refrain from making any further comments. "Leave it with me both of you. In the meantime, keep digging around on this guy Somerton, I want to know everything there is to know about him."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nadir, Sim, whatever it is you're doing, leave it. There are a bunch of asylum seeking reprobates indulging in a little in-fighting down by the old docks, give uniform a hand breaking it up before the press get wind of it." DI Tanner breezed through the office, Jack's words washing over him like a rain shower, barely penetrating the surface of his mind.

"Good to see Jack's had some impact on him then!" Sam muttered to Jo as they sat hunched over piles of paperwork together searching for anything they could bring Somerton in for questioning on.

"DS Nixon, would you be so kind as to tell me why DC Masters is still working on this case when I distinctly remember removing her from it to concentrate on her paperwork?" James Tanner sneered at Sam as he attempted to humiliate her in front of her remaining colleagues.

"Because DCI Meadows ordered me to retain her services for this case, he felt she was the best officer to work on it." Sam felt both her colour and her temper rising in the face of his baiting but fought hard to swallow it down, knowing a reaction would play into his hands.

"Is that so? Well I've just had a very enlightening chat with DCI Meadows and it seems he has had a change of heart. DC Masters is to be assigned to another case with DC Webb. DS Hunter will take her place on this investigation. I suggest that you use the rest of your shift to bring DS Hunter up to speed on any progress although from what I can gather that won't take long." Throughout the exchange, Tanner's gaze never wavered from Sam's, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was attracting from the other officers.

"But Guv, DC Webb doesn't work the same shift pattern as DC Masters, won't it be a little difficult for them to collaborate on a case?" Sam pushed, her jaw set in a stubborn line, eyes flashing with barely concealed rage.

"He does now, or rather she does. Get your coat Masters, you're off shift, back on in 6 hours. I suggest you get some sleep, you'll be working ten 'til six for the next month." Tanner turned on his heel, not waiting to hear the outcome of his announcement. Sam sat stunned in her seat, not quite sure how one man could disrupt the working union of CID so effectively in under 24 hours. Suzie and Zain were threatening mutiny at being assigned their third ethnic relations case, Terry had left a message for Jack claiming he wanted a transfer back to the PPU and Mickey was apparently seriously considering asking for a transfer to Timbuktu, stating that it should be far enough away to escape Tanner's poison. Jo rose from her seat silently, face burning with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. She kept her head down refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she left the squad room. Sam tore after her not wanting to let her go without making sure she knew that she had Sam's backing in whatever action she chose to take.

"Jo wait!" Sam ran down the stairs, catching up with her friend in the foyer. "Come on, let's go in here for a moment." Sam indicated the interview room stationed at the front of the building, sensing Jo's reluctance after the last conversation she had had in that room. The sensitive blonde offered, "or we can sit in your car if you'd be more comfortable?" Jo nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of unleashing the torrent she was only managing to hold back with every ounce of her willpower.

As soon as the two women were ensconced in Jo's car, the brunette let out a long sigh, muttering a string of expletives under her breath. "He sure knows how to kick a girl when she's down, doesn't he?" Sam was taken aback by the weary resignation evident in Jo's tone.

"He won't last the week, not if he carries on in this vein. Stick it out for tonight and I'll work on Jack, see what this guy's problem is. I can't promise everything will be back to normal by tomorrow but I will do my best to make sure it is the day after, I don't care what it takes." Sam had twisted in her seat to look at Jo who was staring straight ahead at the wall in front of which she was parked.

"Don't risk your career Sam, it's not worth it. He strikes me as a man with influence, not someone you want to alienate unnecessarily. Let him hang himself, people like that always do sooner or later." Jo shivered into her jacket turning the key in the ignition to allow the engine to begin warming up. "I'd better be going if I'm to be in any fit state for tonight." Sam was still unsatisfied Jo's response to her situation but knew there was little point in pushing any harder, resolving to fight her corner regardless of Jo's warning to the contrary.

"I'll see you soon. I'll keep you up to speed with the case and if anything happens, you let me know immediately, ok? Promise me, Jo."

"I will, I promise but now I'm going to be out most nights chances are fairly slim aren't they?" Jo felt disheartened at the prospect of her idea falling flat.

"He's abducted the last three victims early in the morning, one was a nurse returning from a night shift, so we might still have a chance as long as you keep us informed and we can keep the surveillance going."

"Fat chance of that Sam, unless you can provide Tanner with something to prosecute with in the next 24 hours, he's not interested." Jo's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her white knuckles hidden by her black leather gloves. "I'll see you around Sam." The DS thought she heard a hint of a tremble in Jo's words, her shining eyes betraying her battle to appear composed. Feeling her own eyes welling up, Sam instinctively leaned over and placed a gentle peck on Jo's cheek resolving to find a way to still spend time with her favourite DC.

"Be careful Jo, stay safe." Sam whispered after climbing out of the car and watching Jo roar out of the station car park. She took a moment to regain her own composure before marching back into the station spoiling for a heated argument only to be intercepted by Phil Hunter.

"She ok?"

"What do you think?" Sam snapped.

"He was bang out of order Sam, we all know that and I've told the DCI as much, but there's nothing we can do for the moment. The best thing we can all do is get on with our jobs and not let him get to us. He'll soon stop throwing his weight around if we don't react." Phil guided Sam away from Jack's door, having already blown his top at the DCI for letting such a man run riot in the department, only to be told it was out of Jack's hands.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have we got anything from the surveillance at DC Master's house? Anyone hanging around or showing more than a passing interest in her place? Any gas vans from our company seen in the area?" Sam was growing increasingly desperate as their 24 hours were ticking away with nothing concrete to suggest Jo's bait had attracted any unwanted attention.

"Nothing Sarge. One van in the area, we checked with the company and there was a representative in the area reading Jo's meter as per her telephone conversation when she changed her details. The van wasn't being driven by Mark Somerton, it was a Wendy Gibb so I think it's fair to say she can be ruled out as a suspect." Suzie reported back, looking tired and drawn, exasperation evident in her demeanour.

"Jo's reported to me that she's had three hang ups and two further silent phone calls on her mobile, the number she gave when she left a contact number with Easigas, but given her acrimonious split with Tessa it could turn out to be a domestic issue rather than a criminal one." Phil added his own findings. "Ramani and Terry are there now, both voluntarily working unpaid in the hope that we can get something before tonight's deadline."

"Ok people, find me that something we can use to bring this guy down, preferably before six o'clock so that DI Tanner doesn't have the pleasure of standing down the surveillance. Phil, a quick word?" Sam took Phil to one side lowering her voice to avoid anyone overhearing what she was about to ask. "Any chance of you doing a bit of subtle digging around, see what you can find out about DI James Tanner?" Phil just winked and put his finger to the side of his nose.

"Already in hand, give me an hour we should know everything there is to know about him, even down to how he chooses his underwear!" Sam grimaced at the mental image that conjured up but thanked Phil all the same.

"Let me know as soon as you find anything out." Sam knew he would but felt the need to re-iterate the point anyway. "You're watching Jo's place tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah as long as Tanner doesn't pull the plug before then." Phil flicked through a stack of faxes Suzie had just handed to him, scanning the pages for information.

"Well if he doesn't and you feel like some company, let me know. I'll be happy to tag along and do another few hours." Phil looked up at Sam's words, hearing the forced casualness behind them.

"She's a tough cookie Sam, nothing's going to happen to her. We always knew it was a long shot, that chances of her being picked out as a victim were slim. I know it's frustrating having to wait and see but Jo'll be fine." Sam hoped Phil's words would prove to be true but she still could not shake the nagging dread that was eating at her core.

"Ok thanks for that." Zain ended his telephone conversation, having intercepted Phil's phone seeing him busy with Sam. "Sarge, another gas van's just been spotted in Jo's road, Terry said it seemed to be following her home, waited right behind her as she parked outside her house and then drove on. He's given me the index number if you want to check it out, I've got to go to the docks." Sam snatched the scrap of paper from his outstretched hand, a thrill running through her at the implications.

"Let's give Easigas a ring, check if it could be the same van as earlier. Phil, can you call Terry back, see if he could see the driver?" Phil nodded and picked up his receiver, rapidly dialling Terry's mobile number. He had a brief conversation with the detective whilst Sam spoke to the gas company, both calls ending almost simultaneously.

"Easigas have no record of any vans needing to be in that area of Sun Hill this afternoon. I gave them the registration number, Terry must have been mistaken, they don't own a vehicle with that plate."

"Terry said he couldn't see the driver clearly, but it was definitely an IC1 male, dark hair. Could be Somerton but it could also be half the male population."

"It's not enough. Let's run a PNC check on this licence plate, see who it does belong to if not Easigas." Sam sat down at her computer and began keying commands, warring with her conscience over whether to call and warn Jo. "Jo should know if we think she's been followed, we should tell her."

"Let's see what we find out first. It might turn out to be nothing and we'll have got her worked up unnecessarily." Phil placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, wondering if she realised how cute she looked when chewing her bottom lip and wearing a worried frown.

"Well what do you know? The license plate comes back to a black Ford Mondeo, registered to a Miss Karen Jenkins. Let's call and see if she's noticed her car has turned into a gas van recently." Sam picked up her receiver once again, dialling the number on screen and waiting for an answer. When an answerphone kicked in, she left a message asking for Miss Jenkins to contact the police station and ask for herself or Phil directly as soon as possible. "There's no mobile number listed for her so I guess it's just a case of waiting for her to get back to us for now."

"DS Nixon, are you ready to wow me with your progress on the rapist case?" Tanner strolled into the office, a smug expression adorning his oily features.

Sam glanced at the clock before answering, noting that he had seen fit to bring the deadline forward with no prior warning. "Guv, we still have another hour before the deadline you set. We're trying to follow up a sighting of a man matching Mark Somerton's description in the vicinity of Jo, DC Masters', house earlier today. The gas company have no record of anyone being there and the plates on the van appear to belong to a Ford Mondeo. I'm waiting for the owner of that vehicle to get back to me." Sam felt her irritation showing but had had enough of Tanner's interference to bite it back.

"Is that all? A 'possible' sighting? Not even a confirmed one. And are we sure that the licence number is correct? Could be all a mistake, tiredness can set in, letters and numbers look alike. Do we have any actual evidence of foul play? Good job your colleague isn't relying on you for her safety, I'd dread to think what would happen! Call off the surveillance. There's nothing to suggest it's necessary and you are already in danger of exceeding your budget for this month – how when we're only two weeks into it is beyond me but times are changing. If you can find anything to suggest that surveillance on DC Masters' house is necessary then we will consider re-instating it, until then, I see no point in wasting the man hours that could be put to better use elsewhere." Tanner turned on his heel, satisfied with himself and ignoring the piercing glares emanating from those CID officers present.

"I'll phone Terry and Ramani then." Zain sighed, crossing to his desk and picking up his phone. Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile, heading for the stairs as she called to her team that she would inform Jo.

"Jo Masters."

"Hi Jo, it's me. Sorry to disturb you, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Hello me, no I was up anyway. Let me guess, he called off the surveillance." Jo had already guessed that it would happen knowing that only the most concrete and irrefutable evidence would satisfy Tanner.

"I'm afraid so. I was wondering, since there's no need for you to be on your own now, would you consider taking up that offer of a spare room at my house? Abi loves having you around, we both do and I'll only worry about you there on your own without any sort of backup." Sam paced back and forth in front of the station as she spoke, trying to work out her frustration safely.

"It's a really kind and generous offer, Sam but I think I'm probably better off staying where I am for the moment. I've managed to get a lot of things sorted out and in some ways working nights has helped me – I've had surveyors in to value the house this week so I know how much to put it on the market for. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you or that I don't enjoy the evenings at your house but I need some time on my own to sort my head out. When I'm with you, it's too easy to forget everything that happened, I need to work through it so that I can let go and move on properly. We can still get together on my nights off or your days off, if you'd like to?" Jo felt the familiar stirring of longing ignite within her on hearing Sam's voice, the memory of lying in bed beside her occupying her last waking moments each night since then.

"Jo, please reconsider? Terry spotted an Easigas van following you home earlier, with a man driving. We ran a check on it, there was no one due to be in the area this afternoon and the plates don't match any of the companies vans. The guy driving matches Somerton's description." Sam knew her tone was pleading but she couldn't bear the thought of Jo being subjected to the degrading torture previous victims had suffered.

"Sam, that's even more reason for me to stay here. It might mean he is showing an interest, I don't want to put him off now. I know you're worried but I'll be fine." Jo crossed to the window, watching Terry and Ramani carrying the last of the surveillance equipment out of the flat over the road, scanning the area for signs of anyone watching.

"Promise me one thing though Jo, if you're going to insist on staying in that house alone; promise me you'll ring me every day and let me know you're ok. I don't care what time you get in, let me know you're safe, please? Until we catch this guy, I'm not going to be able to relax knowing that you could be on his list." After receiving a solemn promise that she would report in each day, Sam continued, referring back to Jo's earlier question, "and of course I still want to spend time with you, I can't imagine not doing. Besides, Abi hasn't stopped going on about how good your foot-rub was the other night, I'm thinking I might have to press your services into action myself, purely for research purposes." Sam joked, hearing Jo's smile in her reply.

"Anytime, your wish is my command."

"I'll bear that in mind!" Sam felt a flutter in her chest as she thought of her deepest wish for Jo, wondering if there would ever be a time when she would consider Sam as a partner. Not wanting the conversation to end, Sam asked, "have you heard from Tessa since she left? Any more phone calls we should know about?"

"No, I haven't heard a thing from her, not that I'm really keen to after the messages she left for me on her way out. I think it's best that we have a clean break from one another. There've been a few more silent phone-calls but nothing to cause alarm. My number's not exactly well known but I don't withhold it either, it could just as easily be one of these mass dialled numbers everyone's so fond of these days."

"Jo, it could just as easily be someone trying to unnerve you!" Sam growled into her own mobile, her own nerves on edge.

"I just don't think our guy is the sort to pull a stunt like silent phone calls, he likes control, what would he achieve by calling and not saying anything? None of the other victims have reported any crank calls." Jo stretched out on her sofa, running a hand through her hair distractedly, wondering why Sam was so insistent that she jump at every shadow. "Sam, do you trust me? Do you trust my judgement?"

"Yes, of course I do, Jo…" Sam heard Jo cut her off before she had a chance to elaborate.

"In that case, trust me when I say the first sign of something to be worried about and you'll be the first person I ring, ok? Stop worrying and fussing so much, you'll have me scared of my own shadow!" Jo laughed into the phone, hoping Sam wouldn't be offended. Changing the subject, the chestnut-haired DC continued, "how's Abi doing? Any sign of Bump putting in an appearance yet?"

"Abi's fine, she sends her love and asked when you were coming over again. Bump is too cosy where he is at the minute to want to join us in the big wide world. Abi's hoping it won't be too long though, she's really uncomfortable now, can't find any position where some part of her body isn't being compressed by the bundle inside her." Sam found chatting about the impending birth of her grandchild an effective balm for her troubled mind, heedless of the time.

"Let me know as soon as the little 'un does make an entrance won't you? I'm not promising to knit a pair of booties or anything but I do a good line in 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing'. When are you next off shift?" Jo suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to spend time with both Nixon women, remembering how relaxed and complete she felt in their company.

"Tomorrow, why? You fancy getting together?" Sam's heart leapt at the thought of spending an evening with Jo again so soon, fearing that it might be weeks until they could find time for more than a quick telephone conversation.

"I'm working tonight but then get a night off tomorrow, that is assuming Tanner doesn't see fit to re-arrange my schedule again at short notice. I was wondering if I could interest you in a movie and popcorn night? I'm not promising to be scintillating company, my body has yet to adjust to the night shifts but I think I can keep up with a night in front of the telly with a DVD or two if you're up for it."

"Mmm, that sounds ideal. I'm sure Abi would love it too, if you don't mind her gate crashing the evening?" Sam felt a broad grin attach itself firmly to her face, knowing that it would be short-lived once she returned to her desk but grateful for the brief respite from despair and bitterness.

"I was assuming it would be the four of us, counting Bump. Have a word with Abi, see if there are any films she really wants to see. If you text me with a couple of suggestions, I'll pick them up on my way over. Want me to bring a bottle?" After finalising the arrangements for their evening, Jo conceded that she had better let Sam get back so that she could finish up for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Double update today since it wouldn't let me add thirteen yesterday! Bear with me after this weekend, I'm back to work so updates might be slower and more erratic but there's plenty more of this fic left yet! Thanks for all the fab reviews everyone who's taken the time to submit one, hope you keep enjoying the tale.**_

* * *

Sam breezed back into CID, calmer than she had felt in days. 

"DI's looking for you." Phil muttered to her as she rounded her desk. "I told him you were dealing with Jo, that she didn't take the news too well that she was being left high and dry."

"Thanks Phil. Jo actually expected it, she barely reacted at all."

"Is she taking this thing seriously, Sam? I mean, she's a good cop – a brilliant detective – but she seems a bit blasé about the whole acting as bait thing, as though she doesn't really care if he gets her." Phil voiced his concerns, having noticed Jo's indifference to her own well-being on a few occasions over the last few days.

"I don't know, she says she is but I get the impression that deep down, she's trying to convince herself as much as us that she can handle all this. She's coming over tomorrow night so I'll try and talk to her, get her to see what could happen if she takes her eye off the ball." Sam felt her colour rise under Phil scrutiny at the mention of Jo's visit.

"Becoming quite a regular at your house, isn't she? Careful she doesn't get too attached, Sam. You're an attractive woman, she's just split up from her girlfriend, it's the kind of situation that can lead to misunderstandings that end good friendships." Phil's jealousy spurred him on. "If she sleeps over, I'd keep one eye open, if I were you."

"Phillip, are you trying to insult my intelligence or merely insulting Jo by suggesting that she might take advantage of my friendship with her? And who is to say what 'too attached' is?" Phil's reply was cut off by DI Tanner's interruption.

"DS Nixon, so nice of you to finally join us for the rest of your shift. A word in my office. Now." Sam wheeled around to follow her despicable superior into his office, wondering what on earth she could have done already to warrant another ticking off.

"Guv, something I can help you with?" Still reeling from Phil's insinuation that Jo would act so cheaply, Sam failed to check her tone when addressing the DI.

"DS Nixon, I'll thank to you to respect my authority. Care to tell me what that little display was all about? Something going on between yourself and DC Masters that I should know about? DS Hunter seems to think so. And you disappeared quickly enough to tell her the surveillance was being curtailed. Anyone would think you were looking for an excuse to phone her. Hot date with Butch Masters tonight have we?" Tanner deliberately tried to bait Sam.

"DC Masters and I are friends, what happens between us outside of this station is no one else's business – not Phil Hunters and not yours…sir." Sam spat out the final word, letting her contempt fill it.

"When it begins to encroach on your work life, it most definitely _is_ my business. There are unwritten rules about officers fraternising, for very good reason. There are enough tensions abound in this job without personal clashes muddying the waters. I need to be able to rely on all members of my team looking out for one another – if you and DC Masters have a lovers tiff, how can you honestly say that won't translate into tensions at work? Besides, I would have thought it a little soon to be starting another relationship, the sheets are not yet cold from her last girlfriend. Or was this going on before they split up?" If Sam were not so furious at the implication that either Jo or herself would be so callous and unprofessional, she would have laughed at Tanner's assumption they were a couple.

"DI Tanner, I can assure you that two women are perfectly capable of being just friends, even when one of those women is a lesbian. And I resent the insinuation that either of us would allow personal issues to cloud our professional judgement."

"Well let this be a warning to you, one which you can pass on to DC Masters; if I find that you are conducting an affair and it is affecting the smooth running of this team, I will personally see to it that you are both transferred to stations as far from one another as is possible." Sam had heard enough, the safety valve in her brain failing her and pressure rising beyond recommended levels.

"The only person jeopardising the smooth running of this team is you, with your thinly veiled bigotry and determination to make your mark on a team, which is only, at best, on loan to you. I never thought I would see the day when I was prepared to beg Neil Manson to come back but my God that day is here. Even if I had to get down on my knees and plead with him, I would take him over you any day. Whichever idiotic pen pusher thought it wise to send you here needs to realise that it is high time they were collecting their pension. Man management is not your forte. I've yet to see what it is that you're actually good at since you haven't lifted a finger to do any police work since you arrived and everyone else is doing the paperwork for you. What's up, afraid it might eat into your tee time?" Sam was on a roll, her voice rising allowing the whole CID to overhear. "I don't care who you have in your pocket to allow you to get away with the way you've treated people but I can assure you, it stops here and it stops now or you won't have a team to manage and then you'll be shown up for the utter pillock you are." Without waiting to be dismissed, Sam stormed from the office, greeted by a chorus of cheers and applause. Tanner appeared in the doorway, face red with rage.

"Don't bother stopping, DS Nixon, I'm suspending you until further notice with immediate effect." Jack walked into the room just as DI Tanner spoke.

"Actually James, only I have the authority to do that. A word with you both in my office now."

"Sir, if Sam's going to be suspended, you'll have to suspend us all, we all agree with her and will happily go on record to say so." Phil attempted to atone for his part in the fracas which had led to Sam's confrontation with the DI.

"No one is being suspended yet Phil. Let me get the facts straight first. Sam wait outside for a minute please while I have a word with James." Jack ushered Tanner into his office, wondering what he had said to upset Sam this time.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"I trust you're going to back me up; she called me a pillock, accused me of having someone in my pocket to achieve this post and undermined my authority, loudly enough for the entire relief to hear. If you don't suspend her, my position will be untenable and you'll have to find yourself another DI to take on this bunch of inbreds until Manson gets back." Jack sunk into his chair, caught between his gut feeling and procedure.

"Let me have a word with Sam. If she apologises to you, in front of everyone, would you be willing to overlook the matter? I don't suspend officers lightly, especially not ones of her calibre and I have to admit, you haven't exactly made yourself popular with any of the team. I've had more transfer requests in this last week than I've seen the last twelve months. They're a good team, they work well together and they look out for one another. You attack one, you make them all bleed."

"Don't quote office politics to me Jack, I practically wrote the book. They've got used to running the show, being allowed to get away with murder under your nose. All I've seen since I got here is insubordination, sloppiness and a gung-ho attitude more in keeping with a bad American cop show, it's like being with a bunch of over-sexed teenagers, if it's not Suzie and Mickey, it's Terry and Ramani and now Sam and Jo! It's not natural."

"Is that what all this is really about? The fact that you think Sam and Jo are a couple? Sam is as heterosexual as they come, she has a daughter for crying out loud. I told you last time, I won't let your personal views disrupt this team. Take your racism and your homophobia and bury it somewhere, I don't want to see it ever again in these four walls."

"It's liberal minds like you who've ruined this force. You're too soft and too set in your ways to see society is spiralling out of control and unless we set an example, anarchy will soon be upon us." Tanner's eyes narrowed as he regarded Jack with disdain.

"I think you've said enough. I'll be speaking to Superintendent Okaro this afternoon about arranging a more suitable replacement for the role of DI in Neil's absence. I'll let you know tomorrow when you can expect to be relieved of your post. Send Sam in on your way out." Jack dismissed Tanner, knowing that he would have to be seen to rap his DS's knuckles for her insubordination.

"Guv, I'm sorry that the team heard what I said, but I'm not sorry for what I did actually say…" Sam began as soon as the office door was closed.

"I know, Sam. And whilst I admire your convictions, I have to be seen to be firm. So consider yourself warned, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will be suspended without delay." Jack paused to let that sink in, seeing Sam frown in confusion but seemingly shrug it off. "Now, we find ourselves in a rather tricky predicament. I can't ask you all to continue working with DI Tanner, it's obvious it wouldn't work but until we can find an alternative arrangement, will you agree to at least be seen to be making an effort? It should only be for the next few days, while I speak to Supt Okaro and organise his transfer to a more suitable posting. When I do speak to Adam, I'd like to suggest you reprise your role as Acting DI until Neil's return, would that suit you?"

"Me Guv? After today?" Sam was perplexed having expected to be given a stern ticking off at the very least and was taken aback at the offer of temporary promotion in the wake of her outburst. When Jack confirmed the offer, she continued, "I'd be happy to take on the role again Guv, on the proviso that I can reinstate Jo to the Somerton case as soon as she's finished working this case with Mickey."

"As long as Adam is happy with that arrangement, you have yourself a deal DS Nixon." Jack stood, indicating that Sam should get back to work. "Oh and Sam, at least look a little contrite when you leave, I have a reputation to think of!" The DCI smiled at the formidable petite blonde.

Grinning back at him, Sam answered, "yes Sir," trying gamely to keep her glee from showing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi Jo, come in." Abi greeted her mum's colleague and friend warmly, hugging her as best she could given the huge protuberance she carried in front of her. "Mum's just finishing getting ready, she'll be down in a sec. Fancy a drink? What movies did you get?" Abi took to two DVD's from Jo's hand, relieving her also of the bottles of white wine she had brought.

"A coffee would be really good thanks Abi – I think I need the caffeine boost if I'm going to make it through both films! I got Mrs Henderson Presents… and The Family Stone as per your text message." Jo removed her jacket and scarf, hanging them on the rack behind the front door.

"Oh fab, Jo you're a star! Go on through, I'll put the kettle on. Sure you don't want something stronger?" Abi made a move towards the lounge to deposit the DVDs.

"No, not yet anyway, I'd be asleep before the first scene. You sit down, I'll sort the drinks, what you on?" Jo steered the stubborn teen towards the armchair, settling her and propping her feet on the ottoman all the while ignoring Abi's protests that she was a guest.

Finally conceding defeat, Abi answered Jo's question, "I'd love a hot chocolate thanks."

"Coming right up." Crossing the room to the hallway, Jo was about to call up the stairs to see what Sam wanted to drink when she appeared at the top of the staircase. "Hey, you look lovely. Your hair really suits you like that." Jo sounded a little bashful as she complimented her friend on her newly-trimmed tresses.

"Thank you. You look tired! Still having problems adjusting?"

"Yeah a little, both to working nights and having the bed to myself." Realising that she was staring, Jo tore her gaze away as she remembered her reason for being at the foot of the steps Sam was leisurely descending. "I'm putting the kettle on, fancy a warm drink?"

"Sure, coffee sounds good if you lace it with a generous helping of whiskey!" Sam had noticed the flush of colour that had spread across Jo's cheeks as she turned her gaze away and couldn't help wondering what was going through the other woman's mind.

"Ok, show me where you keep your whiskey and I can sort that for you. Bit early for the hard stuff isn't it?" Jo grinned at Sam, feeling the tension draining from her with just one smile from the enigmatic blonde.

"I'm celebrating. It's official, Tanner's going at the end of the week. And I am going to be Acting DI until Neil gets back!" Sam could contain her joy no longer, it had taken all her willpower not to tell Jo as soon as Jack had mooted the idea with her but she knew she had to wait until it was announced. "Which means, as soon as you tie up this case with Mickey, you're back on the Somerton case."

"Sam, that's fantastic, congratulations! I can't think of anyone more deserving. Come here" Jo swept Sam into her arms, hoisting her off the floor and twirling her round the kitchen overjoyed that her friend was finally getting the recognition she deserved. Both women were giggling giddily as Jo set Sam back on her feet.

"Well I was hoping you'd be happy but I wasn't expecting _that_! Can I take it you won't be sorry to see that back of working nights for a while?"

"Sam, I don't care what shifts I work, it's part and parcel of the job. I'm just happy that you're getting what you deserve – you put so much into your work, it's about time that was recognised. Everyone respects you and trusts that you have their best interests at heart, that's what makes a good leader, not shouting the odds and getting up everyone's noses. Now where's that whiskey?" Jo waited for the kettle to boil, exchanging small talk with her elated friend. Once the drinks were made, both women wandered through to the lounge to begin their night's viewing. As they entered the lounge, Jo handed Abi her drink while Sam dimmed the lights and slid the first DVD into the player. Since Abi had taken up residence in the arm chair, Sam and Jo shared the luxurious two-seater sofa, the petite blonde immediately curling her legs up underneath her and making herself comfortable, leaning into the chestnut haired beauty beside her. The trio settled in to watch Mrs Henderson Presents, pausing the movie frequently to allow Abi to struggle to the bathroom without missing anything.

During one such comfort break, Jo sighed contentedly, relishing in the feel of Sam pressing against her.

"You ok? Ready for something a bit stronger yet?" Sam sat forward reaching for the empty mugs.

"I was just thinking I could get used to this. Spending nights in with you two, DVD's and a few drinks. Who needs to go out clubbing and sitting in noisy, crowded, smoky pubs? What say we open that wine I brought?" Jo leaned forward too, feeling more relaxed than she thought possible.

"Hmm, nights like this are my idea of heaven. That wine sounds like a great idea, you stay put, I'll get it." Sam rose to her feet as Jo sunk back into the plush cushions, curling one leg beneath her and resting her elbow on the back of the sofa. The blonde woman returned just as her daughter seated herself again, the sergeant having brought the bottle with her knowing it would be rapidly consumed. Jo went to remove her arm as Sam handed her a full glass.

"You don't have to move on my account. You look comfy there." Sam sat back beside Jo, chinking her own glass with Jo's proffered one.

"Cheers. Yeah I am comfy actually, this sofa's amazing." The buxom brunette returned her head to its resting place on her hand, which with her elbow propped along the top of the cushions brought her even closer to Sam.

"Definitely one of the best investments I ever made!" Sam leant back, resting her weight evenly between the cushion and Jo's body. "You ok with me here? Can you still see ok?" Jo nodded, not trusting her voice not to betray the surge of desire coursing through her at Sam's close proximity. She kept repeating to herself mentally that it was just because she was lonely following Tessa's sudden departure.

"Right, well if you two have finished wriggling, let's get on with the film!" Abi's voice cut into Jo's increasingly erotic thoughts, forcing her to shift her focus to the screen before her. Soon all three women were gripped by the film once more. An on-screen explosion, echoing loudly through the surround system in the otherwise silent room, cause Sam to jump; Jo immediately wrapped an arm around her whilst stifling laughter. Sam shivered at the feel of being held so tenderly and protectively by the only woman she had met who could melt her with just one look.

As the first film ended, Abi claimed defeat, blaming fatigue for her early retirement from their movie marathon. She had surreptitiously been watching the two older women grow ever closer in their embrace throughout the film and thought some space might prompt further developments – developments Abi thought were craved by both women. Jo's arm had remained wrapped around Sam for the remainder of the film, both women settling happily into the intimate embrace, Sam resting her head in the crook of Jo's shoulder in response.

"Do you want me to leave 'The Family Stone' here for you to watch tomorrow? I can pick it up and drop it back at the shop before work. It's no problem." Between the wine and the effect of Sam's body moulded into her own, Jo felt too intoxicated to move.

"Thanks, that'd be great if you think it's worthwhile – I'll trust your judgement." Leaning down to kiss her mum, Abi wished her goodnight, surprising Jo when she too received a peck on the cheek along with her goodnight wishes. "Night Jo. Thanks for this evening."

As Abi waddled out of the room, Jo called after her, "it's me who should be thanking the two of you…again. Hope Bump doesn't keep you awake too much tonight." Sam smiled serenely at Jo as she listened to the exchange, thinking that this was how family life should be.

"What is it about you, Jo Masters, that makes it so easy for women to fall under your spell?" Sam's eyes sparkled mischievously in the soft lamp light as she gazed at her companion.

"If I told you that, I'd have no secrets or mysteries left. I'd have to ensure your silence and I don't think concrete boots would suit you!" Jo laughed off Sam's remark wondering if the other woman was aware of how flirtatious it had sounded and worried in case she was reading too much into an innocent question.

"That doesn't sound too appealing and since I get the impression you're not to be drawn any further on it just yet, how about another bottle of wine?" Sam raised her eyebrows in support of her question, grinning at Jo's expression.

"A third bottle? DS Nixon, anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk! Good job I left my car at home tonight, I'm already not safe to drive a shopping trolley!" Sam took that as acquiescence, wandering through to the kitchen to retrieve the second of Jo's bottles, depositing another empty in the recycling box.

"Will you stay tonight, Jo? For me?" Sam questioned on her return to the lounge.

"I think I might have to, your sofa is refusing to let me go!" The blonde woman giggled having seen Jo merry on occasion but never this close to drunk.

"Told you it was the best investment I ever made." Jo laughed, pulling Sam back down beside her, her amusement increased by Sam's squeals. Settling themselves back into their previous position, Jo hit play on the remote having managed to co-ordinate her actions long enough to switch DVDs. As the new film began, Jo allowed her cheek to rest against the top of Sam's head, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"You smell like a baby." Jo didn't realise she had spoken the words out loud until she felt Sam shaking with laughter.

"Thanks, I think. I always use Johnson's baby shampoo." Sam nestled closer to Jo, draping one arm across her waist.

"I like it." The two women fell silent again, content to watch the comedy wrapped in one another's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

As the credits rolled, Sam sighed, knowing she now had no reason to remain in Jo's arms and not wishing to leave them.

"Think Abi'll like it?" Jo's voice sounded dreamy as she drifted on her cloud of ecstasy, valiantly fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, I can see it appealing to her. Are you sure you don't mind her keeping hold of it tomorrow? What time does it have to be back?" Sam went to move but felt Jo's arm tighten around her.

"It's fine, anytime before seven I can return it without being charged an extra day's rental. Do we have to move just yet? I could happily stay like this all night. I feel like I could sleep through, right here." Sam raised her head to look at her drowsy colleague.

"You'd regret it in the morning when you came to move and you had a numb arm and a crick in your neck! Why don't we move upstairs?"

Jo lazily traced the back of one finger down Sam's cheek as she answered with a smile, "Sam, you'll get yourself quite a reputation if you go round asking lesbians those sorts of questions! Still, bed does sound good." As though illustrating her point, Jo's eyes fluttered closed involuntarily. Sam pulled herself from the embrace holding a hand out in invitation to her friend. She led the weary detective up the stairs and into the spare room, finding an old t-shirt for her to sleep in and leaving her to change while Sam herself got ready for bed.

"Want me to stay with you for a while?" Sam asked on returning to find Jo under the covers shivering slightly at the feel of the cool bedclothes against her skin.

"I'd love you to." Jo stretched out on her back, reaching one arm along Sam's side of the bed inviting her back into a similar embrace to that which they had shared downstairs on the couch. Without a moment's hesitation, Sam pulled the covers back and climbed beneath them, rolling onto her side and resting her head back in the crook of Jo's shoulder. Huddling close, seeking one another's warmth, Jo dropped a kiss onto the top of Sam's head. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

Sam looked up into Jo's face at the use of the term of endearment, her heart threatening to burst from her chest at hearing it directed at her by this stunning woman. Their eyes locked, both stomachs somersaulting and temperatures soaring. Inch by inch, they drew closer, neither daring to blink or look away for fear of breaking the spell. Their lips brushed together, feather-light touches igniting wild fires within both women. The kiss deepened as Jo sought entrance into Sam's mouth with her tongue, teasing her lips and relishing in the sensations created by the intimate contact. Both women drew back slightly as they relented to the need for air, gazing warily at one another, searching for a reaction, trying to gauge whether it would be favourable.

"Jo…"

"Sam…" Both women started to speak at the same time, voices breathless in the still night air. "You go first." Jo prompted, smiling tentatively.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Sam began, faltering slightly as she searched for words to express how mixed up and yet also surprisingly at ease she felt. "I know that it's too soon after Tessa to consider anything happening but I want you to know I don't regret kissing you. Don't get me wrong, I've not had an ulterior motive befriending you, helping you through all this, I didn't do it just to get you into bed…" Jo effectively stalled any more of Sam's ramblings as she captured her lips for another scorching kiss. When she was satisfied that Sam was sufficiently incapacitated to let the brunette get a word in edgeways, Jo released her.

"It's what I've wanted too, but I never thought you'd be interested, not in a million years. Yes it's soon after Tessa and I split up but we can't help when we …" Jo hesitated, about to tell Sam that she was in love with her but had second thoughts opting for a safer line instead, "develop feelings for other people any more than we can help who we find attractive but if you're willing to take it one day at a time, slow and steady, I'd like to see where this takes us."

Jo was rewarded with the most endearing tearful smile from Sam. "I'd very much like that." Sam's voice was thick with emotion, wondering how she could have been so blind for so long, not opening her heart to Jo before despite all their previous flirting. She felt herself being drawn closer to Jo and allowed her full weight to rest along the length of the taller woman's body, moulding her petite frame to each curve she encountered and holding Jo tenderly.

"Sweet dreams Sam." With another chaste kiss on the lips, Jo settled back resting her cheek against the top of Sam's head, once again breathing in the sweet scent, a blissful contentment washing over her as sleep claimed them both.

Sam climbed the stairs quietly, knowing she would have to wake Jo up but wanting to catch one last glimpse of her in repose before awareness intruded. She had lain awake for an hour before stirring, content simply to watch Jo sleep, studying the contours of her face which seemed so much more beautiful when totally relaxed than Sam thought possible. Abi was already up and about when Sam had finally made it downstairs, grilling her mother for details as soon as her feet hit the kitchen, disappointed when none were forthcoming but hoping to work on Jo before she too had to leave. Sam re-entered the bedroom she had shared with her lover, could she call her that or was it too early to be giving her such status? Sam certainly knew what she wanted, or at least thought she did, exhilarated and scared in equal measure by the thought of sharing her life and her bed with Jo on a more regular basis. Depositing the black coffee and painkillers on the bedside cabinet, Sam perched on the side of the bed brushing hair from Jo's face, remembering how she had done the same thing the morning Tessa had been found and how she had wanted, even then, to run her hands over the contours of Jo's body. The object of her affection stirred beneath her ministrations, squinting against the light as she opened her eyes for the first time.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Sam grinned as Jo groaned, herself feeling better for the aspirin she had taken earlier.

"Geez remind me never to drink again!" Jo grimaced as she hauled herself up, resting against the headboard in a semi-sitting position, trying to filter the images flashing through her brain into fact and seriously steamy fiction. "How come you're so bright and chirpy this morning and I have a head stuffed full of cotton wool?" Sam fought hard to conceal her amusement – she had found Jo funny last night when drunk but hung-over was even more endearing, grouchy in a sullen, petulant way whilst flashing her pleading looks to put her out of her misery.

"I've been awake slightly longer than you sweetheart, my painkillers have already kicked in!" Sam handed Jo the coffee and tablets watching with a motherly eye as the brunette knocked them back. "Give it ten minutes, you should be feeling a whole lot better." Jo flashed Sam a look warning her she would pay if she was lying.

"Erm Sam, I know I was a bit…erm," Jo desperately sought to cling onto one coherent thought, images flashing through her mind of kissing Sam, feeling like something was different between them this morning.

Sam frowned, wondering if Jo was going to tell her that last night, their kiss, had been a mistake, realising that Jo must have been more drunk than she had thought.

"It's ok Jo, I understand. We'd both had a fair bit to drink, it was late. I won't hold you to anything and it doesn't have to change things between us." Jo looked at Sam intently, memories and fantasies finally beginning to separate themselves more successfully.

"We kissed." Jo's tone was ambiguous, Sam wasn't sure what her point was, feeling her temper rise as fears of rejection gripped her heart.

"I'm glad it was so memorable for you!" Sam went to stand, feeling Jo's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Memorable? Sam, give me a few minutes here – you just woke me up from the middle of an incredible dream, my head feels like it's floating some three miles away from my body and my hormones are on overdrive! Do you have any idea how sexy you are? Sleeping next to you has done things to my body that haven't been done in a long time – and certainly never without anyone touching me." Jo paused, gratified to see that Sam was at least not making any further attempts to leave. "You told me you wanted me last night. And whilst I my rational brain doesn't want to rush things, I'm not made of stone, knowing that you want me as much as I want you is…an incredible aphrodisiac." Sam felt her fears wash away, hearing Jo's heartfelt declaration, feeling her cheeks burn as she remembered her own dreams from a night spent in the arms of this incredible woman.

"So what now?" Sam slowly turned back towards Jo, a slight frown still creasing her brow as she considered all the possibilities.

"Well, how about you come here so that I can give you a good morning kiss…" Sam moved in towards Jo's lips, feeling her knees weaken as contact was made, surprised to find herself suddenly on her back, lying on the bed with Jo looking down at her. "And then another kiss…" Jo leant in again softly but thoroughly exploring Sam's mouth, moving away to place delicate nips along her jaw-line, finishing up around her ear, igniting Sam's core as she whispered, "and then I think you ought to get to work before I hold you captive right here for the rest of the day!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Sam…hello, Earth to DS Nixon?" Phil waved a hand in front of the vacant blonde's eyes to try and draw her attention back to the room.

"Sorry, what was that Phil?" A blush crept up Sam's neck, spreading like wildfire across her face at having been caught daydreaming again.

"That's the fourth time I've had to wake you up, what is with you today?" Phil leant on the desk, his face set in a scowl as he guessed the reason for Sam's distraction.

"Late night and too many bottles of wine." Sam laughed it off, knowing she couldn't/wouldn't talk to Phil about the real reason for her lack of concentration, Jo's words to her still echoing in her mind and doing all sorts of things to her body. Her mobile rang startling her as she was about to drift off into another fantasy. Pulling the ringing telephone out of her jacket pocket, Sam frowned at the display. "Abi, what's up? You ok?" Sam listened suddenly more focused than she had been the entire day. "Have you rung an ambulance?" Another pause. "Ok good, I'm on my way, I'll meet you at St Hugh's." Sam ended the call, grinning up at Phil who had been eavesdropping as best he could on the call. "Is Jack in? Abi's in labour, her waters just broke!"

"Don't worry about Jack, you get to the hospital, I'll fill him in. Wish Abi luck from me." Phil called after the rapidly retreating officer.

Jo pulled up at the station, instinctively scanning the car park for signs of Sam's car. She had arrived half an hour early for her shift in the hopes that she might catch the stunning blonde before she left for the day. Strolling into CID, Jo tried to act nonchalant as she questioned Phil over Sam's whereabouts.

"Abi called her about an hour ago, she's having the baby. Sam headed straight down to the hospital." Phil eyed Jo up and down, wondering what it was she could offer Sam that he was lacking.

"Something on your mind, Sarge?" Jo caught the look he was giving her and never having been one to stand on ceremony decided to cut to the chase.

"You and Sam, are you, you know?" Phil couldn't look Jo in the eye as he spoke – never would he admit it to anyone but the savvy brunette intimidated him.

"Are we what? Sorry Sarge, my telepathy skills are a bit rusty, you're going to have to spell it out for me." If she weren't irritated by the intrusion into her private life, Jo would have been amused at seeing her superior's discomfort. She glared at him, head cocked to one side as she wrinkled her nose and nodded at him to go on.

"Only it's a bit soon after Tessa for you to be getting with anyone, isn't it?" Phil continued as though his point was perfectly obvious.

"Well that's for me to decide and no one else to find out." Jo quirked one eyebrow, inviting Phil to continue digging this grave at his own peril. She walked off seating herself at her desk in readiness to tackle some of the growing mountain of paperwork.

"You're doing brilliantly, sweetheart. Come on, big push." Sam encouraged her daughter through the tiring labour. "That's it, you can do it."

"Mum, I can't." Abi sounded frightened, her young years telling on her.

"Yes you can, you're a Nixon. We don't give up on anything. Come on Abi, you're strong enough to do this." Sam wrapped one arm around her daughter's shoulders, gripping her hand with her free one, all the while encouraging her daughter as she coaxed the newborn into the world.

Tanner walked into CID doing a double take when he saw Jo already seated at her desk, a pile of files closed and signed off beside her.

"Hope you don't think you're getting paid overtime for this Masters." He grunted as he stalked past her, intentionally knocking into her neatly stacked tower of files sending them cascading over the office floor.

"No Sir." Jo ground out through gritted teeth, biting back any smart comment knowing she only had one more day to put up with him.

"Good. When Mickey gets in I want to see both of you in my office, got another little job for you to keep you out of mischief tonight."

"Yes Sir." Jo barked from where she was scrabbling around on the floor picking up the fallen files. She sat back at her desk after filing her closed cases in the cabinet, not wanting to have to retrieve them a second time. Knowing that speaking to Sam would lift her spirits and wanting to know how Abi was, she pulled her mobile from her pocket, scrolling through her contacts until she reached Sam and punching the button to place the call. She listened to the automated message from Sam's answering service, waiting for the tone before leaving her message.

"Hi Sam, Phil told me about Abi. I guess you're still at the hospital. Hope everything's ok, that Abi and the baby are fine. Send her my love. I'll try and pop in later, if I don't hear back from you to say otherwise, to see the new addition." Jo faltered as she went to end the message, suddenly acutely aware of Phil watching her, waiting for any hint of affection. "I'll see you soon. Thanks again for last night, it meant a lot. Look forward to a re-run soon. Take care Sam. Speak to you soon." Jo glanced at Phil who turned away sharply, suddenly incredibly interested in something outside the window. She returned her attention to the slowly decreasing mound in her in-tray, concentrating hard until she became aware of a presence lurking by her desk. Raising her head, she cocked an eyebrow again at Phil, wondering how much of a death wish he had.

"Listen, Jo, I like you, you know but Sam, well she's special to me. I owe her big time for saving my life and I don't want to see her hurt." Jo wasn't sure whether to punch his lights out or hug him for his concern over Sam's welfare.

"I don't want to see Sam hurt any more than you do Sarge. She's a grown woman, she'll make her own mind up about what she wants."

"And you think that's you?" Phil picked up Jo's hole punch, turning it over in his hands, still avoiding direct eye contact with the DC.

"Only Sam can answer that. And if she was here, she'd probably tell you to mind your own business and go home to Cindy." Jo sat back in her chair as she answered, feeling fatigue settle over her like a fog, wishing she had managed to go back to sleep after Sam left that morning.

"Just promise me Jo that if you and her do…you know, get together, it won't be just some rebound flash in the pan." Phil replaced the hole punch, looking Jo in the eye for the first time since their conversation had begun.

"Sarge, I can promise you that if and when DS Nixon and I 'get together' it will most definitely not be because I am on the re-bound." Jo gave Phil a slight smile, relieved when Mickey walked into the squad room.

"Blimey Jo, you get locked out of home or something? How long you been here? Evening Sarge." Mickey sauntered over to Jo's desk, surveying the few remaining case-files to be dealt with – significantly lower than the number she had left behind at the end of her previous shift. Phil nodded in response to Mickey's greeting before excusing himself and leaving for the night.

"Tanner wants us in his office, reckons he's got a job for us." Jo rose from her desk, stretching the creases out of her back muscles.

"I can't wait!" Mickey said, with about as much enthusiasm as a man told he needs surgery without anaesthetic.

"You've got to be kidding Guv, what's the point in surveillance on this guy when we know he's the one?" Mickey tried reasoning with the DI. A night spent sitting in a car in the freezing cold was not high on his list of most enjoyable ways to spend the evening. "And I thought we couldn't do surveillance cos it costs too much."

"This is a worthy cause DC Webb." Tanner smirked at Jo, letting his sneer sweep over her body.

"And I'm not? Is that what you're implying here Sir? Only I want to be quite sure. Why was surveillance on my house such a waste of time but this isn't, even though this case doesn't need surveillance to secure a conviction?" Jo had bitten her lip earlier knowing that at the end of her shift, she would never have to see Tanner again, but in the face of another slur combined with the positively indecent looks, she could contain her anger no longer.

"At least in this case we will get a conviction. What is it about your sort that just have to be centre stage all the time? Very quick to volunteer to put yourself out there – did you really think any man, even a rapist and murderer, would be interested in targeting you? Let's face it, if he did show up and abduct you, he'd be doing us all a favour! One less of you is never a bad thing." Mickey opened his mouth to protest but Jo beat him to it.

"One less of…" she trailed off, inviting Tanner to hang himself in the noose he was so carefully crafting with his words.

"You, lesbians. Women like you won't be happy 'til all us men are obsolete. DS Nixon your latest project? What, you get some sort of reward for converting as many women to your filthy ways as you can?" Tanner rose from his desk pushing his face forward towards Jo's.

"Dammit, girls we've been rumbled, back to the drawing board with the plans for world domination." Jo spoke into her collar as though speaking into a hidden microphone. "DI Tanner, I will have you pensioned off for those remarks. I don't care that I will never have to see you again after tonight, I'm not letting you loose in another station so you can spread your poison. Expect a visit from the DPS…Sir." Jo spat out her statement before retreating to her desk, gathering everything she would need for their night's surveillance and stalking off to the car park to await Mickey, who was still wandering around in a daze, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is it true, what the DI said about you and Sam?" Mickey had fleetingly harboured feelings for the cute blonde sergeant, the DI's words ringing in his head in the silent car.

"Leave it Mickey." Jo's tone brooked no nonsense. She was still fuming about the encounter with Tanner, mentally preparing her grievance report. She was also a little disappointed that Sam hadn't phoned back, giving her mood an extra sour edge.

"I've no problem with backing you up, I'll go on record for you about Tanner and what he said tonight. He can't be allowed to get away with that, maybe back in his heyday it was the norm…" At Jo's fierce glare, Mickey hurriedly explained, "I'm not saying it's right just that times are different now to thirty years ago when Tanner was a lowly plod. Anyway, I'll do whatever you need me to, to get him done for what he said." Mickey fell silent again, still pondering over whether Sam and Jo could be a couple and have hidden it so well. The way Jo kept checking her mobile, it was obvious she was waiting to hear from someone. The buxom brunette nearly tore her pocket open in her hurry to remove the tiny phone as it started to ring.

"Jo Masters." Jo listened as a tinny rendition of Robbie Williams 'She's The One' rang out from the other end, frowning in confusion. "Hello? Anybody there?" Hanging up when no one answered, Jo threw the phone onto the dashboard of the pool car, glancing over at Mickey when she felt his inquisitive stare burning holes in the side of her head. "Wrong number or some idiot misdialled. Just music, no one there."

"You had that before with the other prank calls?" Mickey reached for her phone, checking to see if the caller's number was listed, not surprised when it had been withheld.

"No. It's nothing, probably just someone who had their phone in their pocket without the key pad locked."

"So why's the number withheld?" Mickey felt there must be more to it, knowing that Jo was still potentially a target for the rapist and wondering why she seemed so blasé about the possibility of it being him.

"I don't know, Mickey. Can we please just drop it?" Jo snatched her phone back, checking again signal strength in case she might miss a call from Sam.

Jo returned home, weary after the long night's surveillance. The hours had been long and tedious, not even Mickey's constant chatter could keep her interest in the cold, dark night. They had returned to the station shortly before dawn with nothing to show for their efforts, earning them both a public dressing down by DI Tanner in front of the rest of the team. All Jo could think of was how much she was looking forward to soaking in a hot bath before getting some much deserved sleep. So preoccupied was her tired mind that she never gave it a second thought when she saw the gas man reading the meter at the back of the house. She crossed the kitchen, hand hovering over the bottle of wine she had opened a few nights before, before deciding a hot chocolate was preferable. Leaving the kettle to boil, she wandered to the bathroom, setting the hot tap running and allowing the water to heat up before putting the plug in. Hearing a click, she assumed the kettle had boiled and made her way back through to the kitchen, freezing when she saw the open door. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with the man who had been hunched over her meter minutes earlier. "What do you think you're…" Before she had a chance to finish her question, he lunged at her, a can of pepper spray in his outstretched hand.

Sam frowned as Jo failed to answer her phone again. She couldn't wait to share the joyous news with her that she was finally a grandma to a beautiful, bouncing baby boy. Assuming that she must be in bed, Sam returned to the maternity ward where her daughter was resting after the gruelling birth.

"Did you manage to get hold of her? Is she coming in to see him?" Abi had fallen for Jo's charms almost as heavily as her mother had, having become close to the brunette over the few weeks they had known one another.

"No, still no answer," Sam answered distractedly, gazing down at her slumbering grandson, her heart beginning to echo her mind's fear that something was amiss.

"Have you called the station, seen if anyone's heard from her?" Abi accurately read her mother's concerned frown, wondering when the two women would finally accept their feelings for one another and stop hiding behind their fear.

"No, I'm sure she's fine." Sam perched on the edge of Abi's bed, pushing damp hair out of her daughter's eyes. "How are you feeling? Thought of any names for him yet?"

"I'm fine, Mum, really. I've got a few names in mind – maybe Phillip, he was good to us both after everything with Hugh, or Joseph, but it could get confusing having two Jo's around since I presume from the gooey face you pull whenever you mention her, she will be staying around. I like Bradley too, there are so many great boys names. There's no rush though is there?" Abi spoke softly, gazing at her son in adoration.

"None at all, get to know him first and see what suits his personality. You'll know what's right for him in no time." Sam's mobile ringing interrupted the tender moment, her brow creasing into the familiar frown when Phil's number flashed on her display, knowing that he was aware of where she was. She rushed out of the nearest door catching Phil just as he was about to hang up.

"Sam, I'm really sorry to disturb you but we've had a report of another abduction…" Phil was interrupted by a blast of a horn as he relayed the news to Sam.

"Jo?" Sam's voice increased in pitch, her heart clutching, knowing Phil wouldn't have rung otherwise.

"It looks like it. The neighbour is a wily old bird, got us a good description and a registration plate number for the van he was driving. She even checked with the gas company to see if he was genuine, having taken heed of warnings about bogus callers posing as company representatives. We're heading over there now, SOCO's are on their way too. I thought you'd want to know. The description matches Mark Somerton and the MO seems to be the same as with the other victims."

"I'm on my way, I'll meet you there." Phil knew better than to argue with Sam, having witnessed how close the two women had become over the previous weeks, still jealous that he didn't share that same spark with the feisty blonde. No matter how much peril Jo was in, he was sure they would find her, not least because Sam would leave no stone unturned until they did.

Sam raced back into the ward, hurriedly explaining to Abi that she had to go, knowing her daughter was too smart to accept that this was just another random abduction.

"Bring her back safe, Mum." Sam kissed her daughter before running out of the hospital and screeching out of the car park towards Jo's house, mentally kicking herself for ever agreeing to go along with the ridiculous scheme and for not insisting that surveillance be maintained on the DC's house.

"Looks like she put up one hell of a fight." Zain commented as he surveyed the damage and bloody smears inside Jo's kitchen.

"Right now, that doesn't fill me with a great deal of joy, it just means he'll use more severe methods to subdue her… and probably get more satisfaction out of overcoming her." Sam looked around wondering if all the blood was Jo's or if she had managed to force her attacker into leaving some part of himself behind. "I want the results of the DNA tests this afternoon, you have DC Master's records on file, anything that isn't hers I want run through the system. Same with the fingerprints, we have to move quickly with this guy, before he gets bored with her and moves on to his next victim." Sam tried to sound professional as she dished out her orders to the scene of crimes officers, knowing they would pull out all the stops to thwart the assailant now that he had taken one of their own.

Phil entered the kitchen, reviewing the notes of his very informative chat with Jo's neighbour and his findings on the information they had been able to follow up. "The plates on the van were from a car parked in a long stay car park near Luton airport. No surprise there given the false plates used when we spotted the van in the area before. The owner's been abroad for the last three weeks and the ticket on his car checks out, as does CCTV. We've got uniform going through the tapes to see if they can spot our guy switching the plates but it could take a while to get anything from that. I've been on to Easigas, Somerton has gone AWOL, he's not answering his mobile and he's missed two appointments this morning." Phil reached into his jacket pocket as his mobile started to ring. "Mickey?" He listened for a moment before gesturing for quiet in the room. Mickey had still been at the station writing up his own report of Jo's run-in with Tanner when the call came through about the abduction, insisting that he would stay to help find his colleague. "Which way's he heading? Stick with him, but keep back, we don't want to spook him."

"He's been spotted?" Sam nearly hugged Phil with relief, allowing a brief glimmer of hope to spark within her.

"The van has at least, Mickey's tailing him now. He's heading east towards that old industrial estate – nice and secluded, plenty of lockups, abandoned buildings, could be where he's been taking his victims."

"Let's get going then. Zain, wait here until they're finished, then show the photo of Somerton to the neighbour, see if she can positively identify him as our guy. Phil, you're with me." Sam's tone brooked no arguments and no matter how much Zain wanted to be in on the action, he knew that they would need a backup plan if Mickey lost the van.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam, getting us and a dozen other people killed is not going to bring Jo back safely. Slow down!" Phil braced himself as the car hurtled towards another set of traffic lights.

"Just give me directions, Phillip." Sam ignored his warning, her only concern reaching Jo before Somerton could do any more damage to her.

"Next left, then first right, we'll miss more of the traffic that way." Phil dialled Mickey's number to see what the latest was. Sam screeched round the first bend, stamping on the brakes as the right turning rapidly approached, the back end of the car fishtailing as she made another high speed turn. Phil broke off his conversation with Mickey, muttering curses under his breath. "That's it Sam. Pull over, I'm driving."

"Where now?" Sam stared ahead intently.

"Sam, stop the car." Phil shouted at his colleague. "NOW!"

"What's going on?" Mickey, blind to the scene but hearing the panic in Phil's voice, kept asking the question over and over, hoping that Phil would answer him.

"Stop arguing with me Phil and just tell me which way I need to go." Sam spat at the man who she had once fleetingly entertained feelings for.

"No. You could make a whole tyre out of the rubber you just left behind, now stop the damn car and get out. To save Jo, we need to get there in one piece. One more corner like that and we won't be going anywhere but St Hugh's." Phil felt his seatbelt lock as Sam skidded to a halt, slamming him back into his seat with immense force. "Mickey, I'm passing you over to Sam, fill her in and stay outside until we get there ok?" The rugged DS handed his mobile over to a scowling Sam as they passed one another behind the car.

"Mickey, talk to me, where's he taken her? Did you see her? Is she ok? Did she look badly hurt? Where are you?" Sam rattled off questions, firing them like bullets into the tiny handset.

"Sarge, let me get a word in!" Mickey cut across her, trying to answer her whilst position himself where he could see the warehouse Somerton has disappeared into. "I'm outside a warehouse on the old industrial estate by the docks, Phil said you're on Beckwith Road, it's only three/four minutes from there. Jo's with him, she was conscious but I'm too far away to tell anything else. Somerton's a big guy, looked about 6'3", he was dragging Jo inside as though she weighed nothing even though she was fighting him."

Phil had pulled away from the curb they had slewed into when Sam stopped so abruptly and was racing towards Mickey's position. "Sam, end the call, get onto the station and arrange for backup." He took charge, knowing that Sam was too personally involved to be thinking clearly. He too was desperate to secure Jo's safe release but knew losing his head would achieve nothing. Sam did as she was told, slightly reassured at the news Jo was still fighting her captor, knowing that it would endanger her more but also it meant that she couldn't be too badly injured… yet.

Mickey watched as Phil parked beside the car Mickey had been driving. Sam was out of the passenger's seat before the car had completely halted, sprinting towards the young DC.

"Which one are they in? Mickey, where are they?" Even in her distraught state, Sam had the presence of mind to keep her voice low, knowing that alerting Mark to their presence would almost undoubtedly result in Jo's execution. Mickey pointed to a dilapidated building with boards over many windows and few doors intact.

"They went in through the doorway at the end there. The van's parked down the side of the building, out of sight from the main entry road to the estate. He seemed to be in a hurry to get her inside even though there's no one to see him around here, he looked pretty irritated that she was still struggling." Mickey filled them both in, Phil having joined the pair after securing the car.

"I'm going in." Sam stated in a calm, flat tone. "Backup is on it's way, Mickey keep watch for them, let them know who, where and what when they finally put in an appearance." Without waiting for confirmation that he would follow her orders, Sam stalked off towards the old warehouse, using the other buildings to shield her approach from view.

"Sam, wait up. Are you insane? We wait out here for SO19. We can't go in there unarmed, he could have a gun or anything. If you go in there, it could make the whole situation a hundred times worse."

The Acting DI walked into the abandoned building, heedless of Phil's insistence they wait for backup and with no mind for her own safety. Her only consideration was that Jo was nearby and needed her, before the monster who had her did something truly unspeakable. She stalked the ground floor of the old warehouse, listening for any signs which might lead her in the direction of her prey, moving stealthily on silent feet in the gloom. A muffled cry from above drove her onwards, looking for a way to the next floor. Finding a rusting metal staircase, she climbed it with as quiet footsteps as the old iron would allow, hoping that the attacker would put it down to the building settling. Sam heard another cry, this time louder, more agonised from a room to the left of the top of the staircase. Movement below her made her jump, Phil's yellow shirt standing out in the gloom as he reluctantly provided unarmed support. Sam continued her ascent of the staircase, after a brief smile expressing her gratitude to Phil. Crouching as she reached the top of the stairs, she scooted over to the wall separating her from the source of the cries, hearing heavy footsteps inside the room, followed by yet another groan, tortured but fainter than the previous two, as though the recipient was losing her battle with consciousness.

"Where's your copper friends now? I'm so sick of women like you poncing around acting like you own the world, expecting everyone to bow down and worship at your feet." Sam was close enough to hear bones cracking as Jo's attacker landed another powerful blow. "Not so powerful, irresistible, independent, Miss Almighty now are you? I'm going to show you what you're missing out on, show you how sex should be: between a man and a woman, give you something to think about if anyone shows you enough pity to touch you ever again." Sam nearly gagged at his words, knowing they could wait no longer to rescue Jo. Glancing at Phil, she could see he had heard every word too from his position on the stairs. He scooted across next to Sam, looking further down the corridor for another entrance to the room, somewhere they might sneak in undetected. Turning back to Sam as the hint of an idea formed, he was horrified to see her straighten up and walk brazenly into the room, holding her badge out in front of her as though it would shield her from whatever the man inside was capable of.

"Drop the knife and get down on the floor. We have this place surrounded, you're going nowhere." Phil heard her extend her asp, all business-like with the deranged man, sparing only a fleeting glance at Jo, knowing any more than that would unbalance her. Phil sprinted down the corridor and took up a position behind the man, hoping for the element of surprise. All hope of that blown as he rounded the corner only to stopped dead by the vista before him; their chief suspect standing behind Jo with a knife to her throat, as she was suspended by her wrists from a metal pipe running along the low ceiling in a crude imitation of a crucifix, clothing ripped and dishevelled from her struggle with him. Extending his own asp and cautiously approaching Sam's own position, hoping to prolong the illusion that the windows all had snipers trained at them, Phil found his voice.

"Do as she says, you ain't going to do yourself any favours if you do anything stupid." A trickle of blood oozed from beneath the blade as Mark dug the knife further into Jo's neck in defiance of Phil's words. Sam was more concerned by Jo's lack of response, the fight seeping out of her before their eyes as she battled to remain conscious, her injuries making it increasingly difficult for her.

"Jo, stay with us, we'll have you out of here in no time." Sam addressed her close friend and potential lover, hoping for some sort of reaction to rally her spirits, disappointed when there was barely a flicker of recognition. In the split second Sam had taken to transfer her gaze to her stricken colleague, Phil too had been distracted by the distant sound of sirens approaching. It was all the time a desperate Mark needed to sink the knife deep into Jo's side, dashing out from behind her and swinging the blade dangerously at Phil and Sam as their colleague slumped, effectively suspended only by her arms, her already impaired breathing made even more difficult by the increased pressure on her chest. Sam realised that if she remained in that position for too long, she would suffocate, her predicament imminently life threatening even without the gaping knife wound.


	20. Chapter 20

"Stay back or she's history and I'll happily take the two of you with her as well." Sam edged backwards, trying to see over Mark's shoulder to see how bad the wound was, horrified to see blood trickling from Jo's mouth as she struggled to breathe.

"Jo, stay on your feet, it'll make your breathing easier." Sam didn't hold much hope that Jo would have the strength to regain her footing but was gratified to see her make some effort until Mark viciously kicked her feet from underneath her. The moment his back was turned, Phil pounced, bundling him to the floor with little mind for his own safety. Using the momentum to his advantage, Phil pinned Mark to the floor, grateful for Sam offering her own handcuffs in assistance. Between them they subdued their man before Sam turned her attention to Jo. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she called out for backup, trying in vain to support Jo's weight until they could cut her down.

"Sarge, can you get Phil to turn his shirt down? It's hurting my head!" Jo's words were weak and stuttered as blood continued to trickle from her mouth, her breathing raspy and shallow but Sam was heartened by the familiar sense of humour. Sam stripped out of her jacket, caring little that the expensive fabric would be ruined as she pressed it against the gaping knife wound in Jo's side as the brunette whimpered in pain. Taking stock of her battered body, Sam was shocked to see the extent of her other injuries. Beneath the ropes, Sam could already see angry welts, despite Jo's bonds not having been in place for long. The angle of Jo's right shoulder also gave Sam serious cause for concern, it looking misshapen and misaligned.

"Shhhh, don't try and talk. I'm so sorry I didn't insist on you staying with me, you shouldn't have had to go through this." With her free hand Sam caressed Jo's face, careful to avoid the vivid purple bruising already evident from repeated beatings by her captor. One eye was swollen almost shut, her bottom lip cracked and bleeding and the knife wound on her neck still oozing small amounts of blood, her arms streaked with defensive slash wounds inflicted in the early part of Mark's attack.

"Sam, a word in my office?" Jack ushered his Acting DI inside, gesturing for her to take a seat. The weary blonde sunk gratefully into the plush seat, close to succumbing to exhaustion, the adrenaline from Jo's dramatic rescue finally wearing off. "You know there'll be repercussions from you going in alone." Sam nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she realised she might lose her job and the woman she adored. Jack saw the tears springing unbidden into Sam's expressive eyes. Softening his tone, he asked, "what's the word from the hospital? How is she?"

Sam took a moment to compose herself before responding. "Jack, he sprayed her with CS gas and beat her with a lead pipe before skewering her chest with a five inch blade, how do you think she is? She has a fractured wrist and rope burns from being tied up, her right shoulder was dislocated, multiple rib fractures, superficial knife wounds. The stab wound to her chest caused her lung to collapse but the doctors are more worried about her head injury. I never even noticed it. There's bleeding into the membrane surrounding the brain, they're keeping her sedated to let the swelling go down." Anger welled up inside of Sam. "She should never have been put in this position Guv. Tanner withdrew all backup with no thought to her safety, he was too intent on his one man mission to re-organise the team. I want his head on a plate for this."

"I can assure you, DI Tanner will not be giving anyone any more cause for concern. Mickey told me about what he said to Jo at the start of her last shift and he has handed over a written report to the DPS. Tanner was placed on immediate gardening leave pending the results of their enquiry. I'm sure there'll be no shortage of evidence and witness testimony to damn him… and not just from this station. That said though, Jo knew the risks when she volunteered to act as bait for Somerton. From what I hear, she turned down your offer of a room which would have put her out of harm's way."

"Don't you dare suggest that Jo is to blame for this. She is lying in hospital, her only crime is wanting to catch this guy so badly she was willing to put her life on the line for it." Sam stood, leaning over the desk, furious with her DCI.

"I'm not suggesting that she is to blame, merely that you can't hold Tanner entirely responsible for the whole situation. If you want to blame someone, blame Mark Somerton, he is the one who attacked Jo and the other women." Jack paused, wondering how to continue without adding more fuel to Sam's raging fiery temper. "There was a time, not all that long ago when you and Jo couldn't stand the sight of each other. I'm a little surprised with how personally you seem to be taking all this. Something I should know about?"

The fight drained from Sam, far from the reaction Jack had been anticipating. She slumped back into the chair she had recently vacated. "I realised that it wasn't her I disliked. It was how she made me feel." Looking up at Jack through watery eyes, Sam continued in a voice thick with emotion, "she confuses the hell out of me, drives me mad, irritates me but no matter what she does I still want to spend time with her. When Tessa disappeared, I saw a different side to Jo, a vulnerability that she doesn't let anyone see normally. Over these past few weeks, I've been given a chance to get to know her, properly, without the job getting in the way. I care about her, Jack, more than I've ever cared about anyone before except Abi. I think I love her."

Jack tried to hide his surprise, he had suspected Sam had feelings for Jo but not to that extent. "Is it going to be a problem for you, working with her when she gets back? Given that, temporarily at least, you're going to have be her supervisor and she never has taken authority well from you."

"I can't speak for Jo but I have no problem with her being part of my team. But that's a long way off Jack, her condition is critical. If she does pull through, it's going to be weeks before she's back at work." Tears trickled from Sam's eyes as she addressed the possibility that Jo wouldn't return to Sun Hill. "What will I do if she doesn't make it?" She looked like a small child, looking to her father for advice, the chair suddenly seeming huge around her, her body so tiny and fragile as her fear took hold.

"Jo Masters is never one to give up on anything, certainly not on life when there's so much left to do. You'll see, she'll wake up and wonder what all the fuss is about." Jack spoke with more confidence than he felt, his mind already turning to thoughts of a team without a woman who had transformed the department.

Sam sat beside Jo's bedside, holding onto one heavily bandaged hand with both her own, whispering words of support and comfort to the comatose DC, regaling her with tales from CID, messages of goodwill from her colleagues and reassurances that Mark would be made to pay for his crimes. Four days had passed since Jo's dramatic rescue but the young brunette showed no signs of regaining the consciousness she had lost shortly after Sam had reached her. Despite a reduction in sedation, the only progress Jo seemed to have made was that she was breathing unaided, having been reliant on a ventilator previously.

"Don't you dare leave me now, Jo Masters, not when you've just let me into your life. Damn it woman, I love you and I will not lose you like this. Please Jo, fight this, hold on. I need you." Sam allowed the tears to fall as she gave voice to her innermost fears. Leaning forward, she gingerly rested her head against Jo's thigh, soon succumbing to her exhaustion following days spent solidifying the case against Mark Somerton, evenings visiting Jo's bedside and nights taking care of Abi and her new son.

Jo's consciousness of the world around her grew and with it came pain like she'd never experienced. Her head felt like she had drunk the world's alcohol supply dry, a pounding that refused to cease. Gingerly, she tried opening her eyes, grateful for the subdued lighting. She allowed her sight to adjust, scanning her surroundings as far as she could without moving and breathing in the unmistakable scent of the hospital. Taking stock of the rest of her body, she moved her fingers and toes relieved when they complied. Next she tested her arms, the right one refusing to move, the left sluggishly rising from the bed. Plucking up all her courage, she raised her head from the pillow to see what was preventing her arm from moving, seeing it heavily strapped and contained in a sling. Another sight caught her eye making her heart swell and a lump form in her throat. Sam's head rested on both her arms on the bed beside Jo, leaning against Jo's thigh. Shakily, Jo reached out to Sam, not meaning to disturb her but needing the reassurance that she was really there, in one piece, not having been hurt in her impetuous rescue mission. She soothed the silky soft hair brushing it away from the slumbering blonde's face. Jo gazed at her, wishing she could show Sam just how much it had meant to her when she walked into that nightmarish room.

Sam's dream felt so real, the pressure of a hand against her head so tangible. She allowed a small smile to creep across her face as the Jo in her dream pulled her head closer, moving in for a kiss. Slowly, her conscious mind took over, a disgruntled frown replacing the smile as Jo's kiss faded from her mind. Confusion soon overtook all other emotions as the pressure remained. Opening her eyes, she took in the surroundings she could see without moving, her main focus the outstretched, bandaged arm of her wounded friend, so carefully and tenderly caressing her hair. She revelled in the feeling for a few seconds longer before realisation dawned that the spontaneous movement could only mean one thing.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting bolt up right, her head spinning from the sudden elevation, Sam beamed at the bed bound woman, awake and looking at her a startled expression on her face in response to Sam's sudden movement.

"Hey." Sam felt tears prick her eyes, knowing that now Jo was awake, the real assessment could begin to see if there was any brain damage resulting from the blow to her head. Jo smiled tremulously at Sam, opening her mouth to talk but only managing a weak croak. "Don't try to talk just yet Jo. You've had a tube down your throat to help you breathe, it might be a bit sore for a few days. I'm going to go get a doctor to check you over, ok? I'll be back in a sec." Sam went to leave the room but felt Jo grip her hand, fear plainly displayed, a single tear rolling down Jo's cheek. Moving closer to the head of the bed, Sam attempted to reassure the usually centred woman. "It's ok, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you. We got him, the only place he's going is to jail, for a very long time." Sam reached for the call button on the wall, summoning a nurse so she wouldn't have to leave Jo, who obviously wished for Sam to stay. The blonde ran her hand down Jo's cheek, brushing the tear away. Without thinking, she leant in close, pressing her lips to Jo's forehead. The brunette's eyes flickered closed and silent tears coursed down her face at the show of affection, relieved that Sam still cared for her despite everything. Just as the nurse entered the room, answering the incessant beeping of the call system, Sam whispered to Jo, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, ok?" The question was rhetorical but Jo nodded anyway.

The nurse took in the newly conscious patient, checking her blood pressure and pulse rate before scurrying off to find a doctor, leaving the two women in companionable silence just happy to be together.

"The doctor's say you're going to need some TLC Miss Masters, think you could cope with being my house guest again for a while?" Sam entered Jo's side-room, armed with a large bunch of flowers courtesy of the entire relief.

"I don't know, Supergran, can I stand to be upstaged by my namesake?" Jo laughed, then regretted it as her chest reminded her why she was still in hospital.

"Who are you calling Supergran, Fishbait? Next time you want to reel a suspect in, can you give us a head's up first so we can hold your line for you?" Phil winked as he followed Sam into the side ward, perching on the edge of Jo's bed, teasing her about the plan almost costing Jo her life.

"Now, now children!" Sam placed the flowers on Jo's bed, leaning over the bed to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better thanks. These are gorgeous. I'll thank everyone next week when I'm back." Jo braced herself for the eruption she knew her statement would release.

"There's not a way in the world you'll be back in work next week young lady! Ten days ago, Phil and I rescued you from a man who stuck a knife in your chest, beat you half to death and did his best to re-enact the crucifixion with you in the starring role. If I have to take leave and sit on you to keep you in the house, you will give your body and your mind time to come to terms with what happened."

"Much as I would love to stay here and see that little scene for myself, I've gotta leave you two ladies (and I use the term in the loosest sense) to it, I have a hot date with Cindy later and if I don't get my paperwork finished on time, the only thing on the menu will be my… ears, which she will delight in chewing off!" Phil made his excuses, also planting a kiss on Jo's cheek with a wink at her astonished expression. "Make the most of your R&R, Fishbait, your ass is mine when you get back to work for having to haul that muppet off you!" Phil disappeared through the door, leaving Sam and Jo alone.

"I'm serious about taking time off to make sure you rest up, Jo. You went through a horrific ordeal, you need time to heal, your body especially." Sam filled the space vacated by Phil's departure, knowing that she would have fallen apart had Jo not made it. "I thought we'd lost you. I won't have you going back to work too soon, we need you firing on all cylinders there." Sam hid behind her professional façade, not sure Jo was ready to hear how hard it had hit Sam herself.

"I know you only want what's best for me Sam but the DCI's arranged counselling for me to sort my head out over what happened and my body's recovering well, even the doctor's say that. They're prepared to let me restart light duties in a week, trust them to know what they're talking about. He may have broken a few of my bones but that's all he managed to break. I was lucky and I'll be eternally grateful to you and Phil for risking your lives to save me," Sam thought she could hear the 'but' coming even before it left Jo's mouth, "but I need to get on with my life. If this has taught me anything it's that every moment we have is too precious to waste. I have to get back out there, put the bad guys behind bars."

"We'll see how you are in a week's time, that's the best I can promise and only on the proviso that you come home with me and let me shower you with the TLC the doctor's prescribed." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a sullen child, determined not to concede the point to Jo, knowing that she was unlikely to want to return to her house a second time.

"You've got yourself a deal…Supergran! When do I get to meet my gorgeous namesake then? I can't believe Abi named him Joseph because of me, I need serious words with that girl!" Jo grinned, taking in the fondness in Sam's expression at the mention of her newly extended family after receiving a playful punch on the arm for the use of Sam's new nickname.

"I can think of worse role models for him and better you than his second namesake – I'd rather he took lessons in life from you than from Phil, we don't need another sex addict in Sun Hill! I can get Abi to bring him by later if you like, she's dying to see you, check for herself you're still in one piece." Sam absentmindedly ran her hand down Jo's arm, as if she too needed proof that she was really ok.

"Will you be back later too?" Jo had gotten used to Sam's frequent, if brief visits to her bedside, having been ecstatic to introduce her to her parents, both of whom had been suitably gracious.

"I'd have thought you'd have had enough of me by now. I'll see what I can do. You should get some rest, you look exhausted." Sam rose from the bed gathering the flowers and passing them to a passing nurse before collecting her coat and preparing to return to work to finish off her days paperwork.

Without thinking, or maybe due to her fatigue, Jo quietly spoke the words which had formed in her mind, "I could never have enough of you."

Elated by the admission, however unintended, Sam took one of Jo's hands tenderly in her own. "In that case, I'll definitely see you later. Sleep well, you'll need your energy for a Nixon invasion this evening!" Sam smiled impishly, stooping to place a kiss on Jo's cheek, feeling her contented sigh tickle her earlobe as she leaned in close. Pulling back, she looked deep into the eyes she had become so fond of, wondering if her overzealous senses were tricking her or if Jo really was tracing the shape of her lips visually, an expression of longing lurking amidst the weariness. Despite the kiss they had shared before Jo's abduction and the assurance that both wanted to see how things developed, recent events had put paid to any further exploration of their feelings. Now it seemed both were unsure how to resurrect the opportunity, Sam reluctant to put Jo under any more emotional pressure, Jo afraid that she would mess up. "I'll erm…I'll let you rest." Sam stuttered, tearing her gaze away with considerable difficulty and breaking the spell between them.

"Jo was asking after you both today. She'd love to see you and is very impatient to meet this little fella." Sam chucked her grandson on the cheek as she addressed her daughter. "I told her that we'd try and pop in later if that's ok with you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it's ok with me! You know how much I want to see her." Abi was elated at finally getting the chance to see the woman she considered a friend. "Did you talk to her today, tell her how you felt?" The astute young mother had seen how Sam had been losing sleep, too much on her mind to relax.

"No, I didn't get a chance. Besides, I'm not sure right now is the best time. She's been through so much, I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for." Sam busied herself making a coffee, knowing that she was delaying telling Jo more for fear of rejection than for Jo's capability to deal with the knowledge.

"The longer you leave it the more she's going to think you don't want to talk about it and then it'll start to drive a wedge between you. It's not going to go away and I don't think either of you would want it to. Stop allowing your fear to prevent you from finding happiness. You're so much more relaxed around her, so free and happy. If you only gamble once in your whole life Mum, take a chance on Jo. Talk to her, tonight, tell her how you feel – how the thought of losing her made you feel." Abi turned and walked from the room taking her son with her, leaving Sam to mull over the words of wisdom.

Jo looked up as her door opened, hoping for some release from the tedium of hospital life. Her face broke into a huge grin as Abi bundled through the door, her not so tiny son slumbering soundly in her arms.

"Hi, how are you?" Abi crossed the small room, Sam trailing in her wake laden with a bag full of necessities for the travelling babe. She leant over the bed kissing Jo's cheek and carefully settling her son into Jo's waiting arms. Jo let his weight rest on her right arm, still contained in a sling to give her shoulder chance to heal, supporting his head in the crook of her left shoulder as she gazed down at him.

"Hi Abi, he's gorgeous! He's going to be a bruiser, look at the size of him already." Sam stood back, watching her daughter and grandson be coo-ed over by the brunette, a fond smile illuminating her features.

"He was ten three when he was born." Jo raised her eyebrows at Abi's statement, pursing her lips as she thought of passing something so large through a comparatively small opening.

"Wow. How are you finding motherhood?" Jo seemed genuinely interested in hearing about Abi, all the while switching her gaze between the new mum and her son, placing one finger in his hand and watching in awe as he gripped onto it, steadfastly refusing to let go.

"It's tough but Mum's been great. I don't know what I'd have done without her." Sam smiled at her daughter, happy to take a back seat while Jo became acquainted with the newest Nixon.

"What's with calling him after me? Did they give you too much gas and air when he was being born?" Jo grinned at the young girl to show she was pulling her leg.

"Joe's a good name and if he grows up to be anything like you, I'll consider it a job extremely well done. I'm planning on having him baptised. I know it's early days yet and feel free to say no if you want to but, I was wondering if you'd consider being a God-parent?" Abi blushed as she asked Jo, rubbing a finger down her son's cheek. When Jo failed to answer immediately, both Nixon women looked at her, finding her fighting back tears.

"Abi, I'd be delighted to." Jo let out a short bark of derisory laughter at her own mushiness. "Look at me, I think someone left a tap running when they stopped that bleed in my head – I seem to cry at the drop of a hat just now." Sam approached the bedside for the first time since arriving, wondering if holding Joseph had made Jo consider what it would be like to have a child or whether she was thinking about Tessa's impending birth.

"Give it time, I'm sure everything will settle down again. Did you see the doctor today? Has he said when you can come home?" Sam thought it wise to change the subject, glad to see Jo's mood brighten instantly.

"He said that he's happy to discharge me tomorrow morning." Jo liked the way Sam referred to it as 'coming home' even though she would be a guest in their home, it made her feel secure.

The three women chatted for a while until Joe junior decided it was supper time and started grizzling to be fed. Abi took him back from Jo, excusing herself as she went in search of somewhere private to feed her son, knowing it would also give her Mum opportunity to speak to Jo about their relationship.


	22. Chapter 22

**So here it is, all good things must come to an end and for now, this is the final chapter of this Jammy fic! That's not to say there won't be a sequel but for Fix You, this is the end of the line. So hope you've all enjoyed the ride and thanks to everyone who has taken the time to submit a review - I appreciate them all.**

* * *

"You look tired Sam. The baby keeping you awake?" Jo reached out her un-restrained hand to Sam, pulling her down to sit beside her on the bed. 

"No, he's incredibly good. After Abi's fed him around midnight he sleeps through until about six before he wants feeding again." Sam couldn't look Jo in the eye, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the sharp detective.

"So what's on your mind that is keeping you awake? Something to do with us?" Sam glanced at Jo, wondering when she had become so transparent that it was as easy as that to read her.

"Why do you say that?" She avoided answering the question, knowing she probably wouldn't get away with it but stalling for time while she gathered her nerve.

"You won't look me in the eye, if your shoulders were any tighter they'd be as hard as concrete and you just confirmed the answer by not denying it." Jo let her gaze drop, preparing herself for Sam's rejection, assuming it to be the only possible reason for the blonde's current anxiety.

"When you were…when Mark took you… I didn't care whether I lived or died trying to rescue you, even though I had just left my daughter and newborn grandson in the hospital, two people who needed me to be alive. All I could think of was that you were in danger and I could do something, had to do something to make you safe." Sam paused, her mind taking her back to the scene as she had walked into the room where Jo had been held captive.

"Sam, it's ok. You've realised that it's too much, that being with me can only lead to heartache. I understand that your family have to come first, especially now more than ever." Jo spoke quietly, willing the tears not to flow.

The petite blonde continued as though Jo hadn't spoken. "When I was here with you and you were showing no signs of getting any better, I thought that I'd lost my one chance of real happiness, that I'd failed you because I hadn't protected you from him, I hadn't got to you before he hurt you. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. I don't know if I can cope with feeling that way again – it hurt so much more because I hadn't told you."

Jo frowned, confusion and questions filling her mind. "Hadn't told me what? That you were having second thoughts about giving whatever it is, was, between us a chance to develop?" She found it hard to form the words around the lump in her throat but needed to hear Sam say there was no hope for them before she could accept it.

"That I love you, that I want to be with you and share my life with you more than I've ever wanted anything. I'd give up everything if it meant we could be together." Sam met Jo's eyes for the first time since entering the room, a ferocious passion burning behind the watery gaze leaving Jo in no doubt of her commitment to her words. She felt her bottom lip quiver, mentally chastising herself once again for being so easily reduced to tears.

"Sam, sweetheart, I love you too. You scared the living daylights out of me then, I thought you were telling me you didn't want me in your life any more! I'd never ask you to give up anything to be with me, if I did I'd be in a relationship with a different woman to the one I fell head over heels in love with and I only ever want to be with you, just as you are." Jo pulled Sam to her, sighing as she longed to prolong to contact but knowing there was no chance whilst in hospital. "I wish you could hold me tonight. It gets lonely here in the dark with only my memories for company."

"Let me see what I can do about that," Sam said mysteriously before disappearing from the room.

Jo lay back against the pillows, waiting for Sam to reappear, wondering what she could have meant. She knew the hospital would not allow Sam to share the bed with her, policy dictating such things were not allowed in the hope of preventing the spread of bugs such as MRSA. The door swung open, a doctor preceding Sam into the room.

"DI Nixon tells me you're anxious to sleep in your own bed tonight. Let me do a few checks and see if we can't release you into her care a few hours early." Jo gaped at Sam over the young doctor's shoulder, feeling a broad grin spread across her face as her lover winked at her. After a brief but thorough examination, the doctor signed Jo's discharge papers, issuing instructions to return if she felt at all unwell.

"Come on then sweetheart, let's find Abi and go home. Then I can hold you all night tonight, and for every other night you'll have me." Sam pulled a few surprises out of the bag she had carried in earlier, presenting Jo with a complete change of clothes and shoes, a conspiratorial grin on her face at her lover's astonished expression.

* * *

A week after being discharged from St Hugh's, Jo walked through the doors into the CID squad room, a hush descending before spontaneous applause and wolf-whistles rang out. Sam walked to the door of her office, immediately catching Jo's eye as she crossed the room to be beside her. 

"I'm sure you'll all join me in welcoming Jo back to work. For the next few weeks, until she's fully healed, she'll be on light duties only." Everyone took in Jo's appearance, still sporting fading bruises and her right arm still contained with the sling while the muscles healed around her shoulder, but remarkably well given the beating she had received. Sam continued, "however, that does not mean she will be doing all your paperwork for you or acting as tea lady, Phillip!" Phil pulled a mock wounded face at the insinuation, grinning and shaking his head before retrieving a pile of folders from Jo's in-tray. "Ok everyone, back to work, there are still criminals out there to catch. Come on through Jo, let's get all the necessities out of the way first then I know Jack and Adam want to see you." Sam closed the door behind them, blocking out the hullabaloo from the main office, barely resisting the urge to snuggle up against the woman who had shown her new heights and depths of love. "How does it feel to be back?"

"A little strange. I'm sure given a few hours it'll feel like I've never been away."

"Well, I've got a bit of a proposition for you since you'll have time on your hands this next few weeks. Suzie didn't pass her sergeant's exams…"

"I'm not coaching her, Sam, she gets on my nerves, quoting all the rules and regulations as it is!" Jo interrupted.

Grinning again, Sam answered, "that's ok, I don't want you to. I want you to pass them yourself. There's going to be an opening coming up here, officially, very shortly, and I can't think of anyone better suited. I know you kept it very quiet that you'd put in for them this time round but they phoned to find out why you hadn't attended. When I told them about the attack, they agreed that you could sit them next month."

"Wait a minute, who's leaving? If there's an opening someone must be moving on." Jo wracked her brain trying to consider all possible suspects, the glimmer of an idea forming in her mind.

"Not moving on, more like moving up, permanently. Jack's asked me this morning to apply officially for the DI's job and whilst it has to be opened up to external candidates as well, he hinted that the job is mine if I want it. If you passed your sergeant's exams, you could be my replacement." Jo's jaw dropped, her eyes widening as far as they could go.

"Sam, that's amazing. You're going for it right? Please tell me you're applying?"

"Well, I'm grooming you to replace me so I think it's safe to say yes!" Jo ignored protocol and against her better judgement pulled Sam into a crushing one armed hug, regretting it only very slightly as her ribs gave her a sharp reminder of their unhealed state.

"I've got some studying to do then. Any chance of a bit of home tutoring?" Jo quirked an eyebrow, cruising on an air of jubilation.

"After all the tuition you've given me every night and early morning this last week, I think it's the least I can do." Jo blushed as Sam referred to their lovemaking.

"I only hope I can be as good a student and as quick a study as you then."

"I love days like this, plans come together, opportunities come knocking and I have the love of my life in front of me, what more could a girl want?" Sam leant towards Jo, stealing a kiss despite the blinds being open. As the petite blonde pulled away, she noticed Jo fumbling to retrieve something from her pocket, catching sight of a small velvet box before Jo closed her hand around it.

"I was err… I was going to save this until tonight but this seems like a perfect moment. So Samantha Nixon," Jo paused as she dropped to one knee gazing up at the woman she wanted to share every aspect of her life with, "would you consider doing me the honour of marrying me? Maybe not right now, maybe even in a few years time, but one day would you consider being my wife?"

Sam raised a shaky hand to her lips, thrown by Jo's grand gesture. With tears threatening to solve the world's drought problem, Sam nodded. "Yes, oh Jo, most definitely yes."

The End ?


End file.
